Blood of the Innocent
by Melon-chan
Summary: Kagome is now forced to live with Sesshomaru, or face almost certain death. When all they do is argue, will they ever fall in love? discontinued
1. Night of Many Dreams

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter! I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But you already knew that, didn't you? I hope so…

Chapter 1: A Night of Many Dreams

Wind whistled under the door, a dry, chilling wind that only came in the middle of the bitterest winter, which is what it was. Kagome, even sitting farthest away from the door, shivered violently, wrapping her arms around herself in an unsuccessful attempt to keep herself warm. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who was sitting across from her, eyes closed. She could tell that he was not asleep, for his breathing was irregular, quickening at the slightest disturbance outside.

Kagome briefly wondered how Sango and Miroku were doing in the other cabin, along with Shippo and Kirara. That hut was considerably warmer, and she wondered why she had been foolish enough to volunteer to stay here. Maybe it was because she didn't want Inuyasha to be lonely, or maybe for a hidden purpose, one she hid even to herself.

Snorting, she looked up again. Inuyasha would not be lonely if he was alone. Hadn't he spent most of his life that way, paving a road for himself to prove that he could beat even full-blooded demons? _'Maybe I should go stay with Sango and Miroku,'_ Kagome thought.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha's voice startled her, so that she squeaked in surprise and her hands moved automatically to her bow at her side.

"Um, yeah." Covering up the sarcasm in her tone, she thought, _'What do you think? All I have on is this thin school uniform, at it's the middle of winter! Of course I'm going to be cold!'_

"Oh," Inuyasha, who had been looking at her in concern a minute ago, now turned away from her, looking between the cracks of the door to the full moon beyond.

Kagome, her silent hopes abandoned, fumed_. 'That idiot! How dare he! Why did he even bother to ask?'_ Suddenly, Inuyasha's haori was placed over her shoulders. She unconsciously pulled it tighter around her, clinging to the heat that radiated from it.

When she looked over at Inuyasha again, he was back in his position, head bowed, almost in a light sleep. "Thank you," she murmured softly, just enough so that he heard her. He looked up, his golden eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. He stood up, head almost touching the ceiling, and made his way over to her. She huddled against him when he sat next to her, his body generating heat to her still frigid body.

They sat in silence for a long while, when Kagome, drowsy and heavy-eyed, nearly asleep, until Inuyasha abruptly spoke. "Kagome? Are you cold anymore?"

Kagome would have been annoyed at any moment other than this one. She could not muster up any rage against him, no matter how hard she tried. She was too comfortable in her current position. "No," she whispered, and then, as her muddled mind fell deeper into the realm of sleep, "I love you…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he stared in confusion at the girl. _'She loves… me?'_ Pondering that, he thought about his feelings for Kikyo_. 'I do love her, don't I? I knew that I loved Kikyo before, fifty years ago, but now… she's only an undead, tainting the world with her hatred. I must free her from that body of clay and avenge her by beating Naraku, but after that, then what will happen?'_ Unexpectedly, the answer came to him. "I love you too, Kagome…"

Somewhere in her dreams, Kagome heard him, and smiled.

--

The moon was shining directly on her face.

It was annoying, to say the least. She tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. She contemplated changing her position, but, judging from the people around her, she couldn't move. She attempted to shift, but Shippo murmured something inaudible and forced her back down. Sango sighed, resigned to the fact that she would get no sleep tonight.

Off to her right was Miroku, so she settled down to studying him, his rigid jaw line, relaxed in slumber, her tousled hair, his violet eyes presently hidden behind his eyelids. Even when he opened his eyes, she continued to stare, taking in his every detail.

"Am I that interesting, Sango?" Miroku's husky voice penetrated her musings, and she looked at him startled, at which he gave a light chuckle.

"No, Houshi-sama, I was just…." Sango's voice trailed off, her mind unable to think of a coherent answer to his teasing question.

"I see you've got company," he chuckled again, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sango huffed, frustrated with her defenseless situation. She wished she hadn't placed her boomerang on the other side of the room.

Miroku continued to laugh quietly, making Sango's blood boil. She threw off Shippo and Kirara with a frightening show of strength, and dove for Hiraikotsu.

Miroku got there first, and, holding it high above his head, he cajoled, "Come and get it! Come along, Sango!"

Sango growled loudly, and tackled him. His expression changed to confusion and then desperation, as Sango started attacking him.

"Sango, Sango, I didn't mean any harm," he pleaded. She grinned evilly, and then started tickling him, not giving him any mercy. He got a chance to glimpse at her face, and saw a maniacal gleam in her eyes.

His breath grew shorter and shorter, as he tried fruitlessly to stop laughing as she continued her assault, until she flopped on top of him, panting in exhaustion. They lay there for a moment, each trying to stare the other down, until Sango felt a hand on her backside.

"Sukebe Bouzu!" she screamed, slapping him soundly across the face. He grinned, proud of his victory. She, meanwhile, was stalking towards him, an air of fury on her face. She looked right into his face, hers a mere two inches from his, and shouted, "Sukebe Bouzu! How dare you every TRY that!"

As Sango rambled on, Miroku wondered if he dare try anything. _'Aw, what the hell, why not. It can't get any worse, can it?'_ With that in mind, he quickly kissed her, and pulled back, amazed at his own daring, curious to see what her reaction would be.

Sango touched her lips, and brought her hand to her eyes for inspection. _'Did he really… just kiss me?'_ She licked her lips, as if she could judge the kiss by the aftertaste. _'Ho-Houshi-sama… kissed me?!'_

She looked at Miroku, who appeared just as dazed as her. _'Am I…. supposed to return the favor?' _She leaned in, and gave him a swift peck on his lips.

Miroku heart stopped, and then started beating again, as quick as a hummingbird's wings. _'She-she kissed me back? Sango?!'_

Shippo woke up, and sleepily rubbed his eyes. When he saw Sango and Miroku both on the floor, he decided that it would be best if he went back to sleep.

--

Meanwhile, Kagome was also waking up from the dregs of sleep. She yawned, and stretched, but stopped when she felt her arm hit something warm and solid. Fearfully, she looked up, forgetting where she was. She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at stared at her in bewilderment as she scrambled out of his reach.

As she stood up, he pulled her back down, intending to keep her warm

through the rest of the night. What he did not intend was that she would fall right into his lap.

They both froze, rigid with embarrassment at the position they were in. Kagome gave a small 'yip', and tried to at least adjust herself so she was more comfortable. She squirmed a bit, before realizing that she was, in fact, quite cozy in Inuyasha's lap. One look at his face told her that he wasn't exactly relaxed. She laughed, a light sound that carried through the whole hut, and caused Inuyasha to stare at her.

Laughing more, Kagome threw her arms around him in a moment of lunacy. Inuyasha fell over; Kagome sprawled on top of him. "What the hell?!"

After a while, Kagome's head came up off his chest and hesitantly said, "Inuyasha? Do you…"

He finished her unanswered question. "Yes." He finished it off with a kiss. That seemed to be the signal to begin. And so they did.

Outside, Sango and Miroku peered in, and snickered. "Shall we leave them alone?" Miroku asked in a formal tone, as if he were a servant asking a lord.

"Certainly," Sango replied.

--

A/N: Well, how was it? I know that it's Inu/Kag right now, but that will change. Please review!


	2. Frozen Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Duh.

--

Chapter 2: Frozen Hearts

Jaken was in one of those days where everything went wrong, where you were punished, humiliated, tripped, and scores of other awful incidents happened to you. It had happened before, but that had been a long time ago, when Sesshomaru hadn't had these foolish notions of cavorting around with young female children.

Currently, he was looking for Rin. The imprudent child had run off in the early morning. He could occasionally hear her ahead of him, but she was faster than he was, and more agile. He grumbled quite loudly as he searched. "Damned wench."

He pushed aside a low-lying branch, but was unlucky enough not to notice the tree root behind it, tripping and rolling ungracefully to a stop a few feet away. "Damn it all…" he muttered, using the Staff of Heads as a crutch to get back up. He pointed it at the root, and burned it nicely. However, this caused the tree to fall over, almost squashing Jaken. "Awk!" He squeaked, brushing grass off his front. He continued to search for Rin, for Lord Sesshomaru would not be happy if she got lost or died…

--

Rin, meanwhile, was happily skipping down a riverbank, picking the few flowers that had survived the winter so far. She knelt next to the frozen stream, bending down to see if there were any fish, forgetting that the fish would have gone somewhere warmer. When she found none, she got up and sat down.

Rin eyed the limp flowers in her hand and threw them over her shoulder, deeming them not worthy of passing her strict inspection. She started singing softly. "Kagome, kagome, kago no naka no tori wa, itsu itsu deyaru." She looked around to see if Jaken had caught her yet, then continued singing. "Yoake toban ni, tsuru to kame ga tsubeta, ushiro no shoumen dare."

She sighed, thinking about Sesshomaru. 'I hope he won't be mad at me for running away,' she thought guiltily. He had left early that morning, when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. 'I hope he won't take away my comb.' From the depths of her kimono, she drew out a silver filigree comb, inlaid with sapphire. It had been a present to her from Sesshomaru, and she treasured it with her life.

'I hope Jaken doesn't get too mad either.' She giggled slightly at the thought of him searching for her, waddling as fast as he could. Rin lay back, admiring the patterns the colorless clouds formed. 'I see a bunny… and a doggie… and… Lord Sesshomaru…'

Rustling was heard nearby, so Rin quickly sat up, thinking of vicious demons that could easily kill her. Her terror evaporated when she noticed the faint outline of Jaken in the bushes, to be replaced with a thrilling kind of fear that only came from "playing" with Jaken. Covering her mouth in an effort not to laugh, Rin ducked quickly behind some uninspiring plant life.

--

Jaken burst out of the bushes, out of breath. He huffed, glaring around him as if that alone would make Rin appear miraculously before him. When she stayed in hiding, she shook his head in exasperation.

Suddenly, he heard a low- giggle? - off to his right. He whirled around, his staff pointed menacingly at the suspicious spot. He edged closer, very much aware of the fact that there could be a demon there. He shouted, "I'll give you three seconds to show yourself as something harmless!"

He waited, for more like ten seconds, tersely gripping his staff. When the creature didn't come out, he shouted, "Now you die! Staff of Heads!"

He heard a faint whimper, before the bush disintegrated before his eyes. Satisfied, he walked over to the burnt patch. In the middle of it was a silver comb. "No-"

'D-did I… kill Rin?' Shaking, he bent over to examine the comb. 'No doubt about it. It was Rin's. He abruptly turned his head and retched, not for remorse of the child, but of the thought of being killed or exiled. "Oh, Kami -"

In desperation, he picked up the fragile, slightly crumbling comb, and threw it into the stream, hoping that it would be carried away and, along with it, his problems.

--

Sesshomaru flew over the dense forest, lightly skimming the tops of a few trees. He had been out, lured by a rumor about a large demon ravaging his lands. It turned out to be false; and now he was returning to Rin and Jaken just as the sun started to set in the west.

He saw the campsite, in a rather large glade, and came down, to land noiselessly on the barren ground. He saw no one within the immediate vicinity, so he strode off.

Minutes later he found Jaken, who looked like he was in shock. Sesshomaru knelt down beside him, and kicked him. He asked, in a no-nonsense voice, "Where's Rin?"

Jaken looked up with unfocused eyes. "He'll kill me… I'll be exiled… Someone help me… He'll kill me..."

"Rin, Jaken. Where is she?"

"Gone…"

Sesshomaru stood up. He looked down at the pathetic bundle that was Jaken. When he looked up again, a raindrop fell on his nose, sliding off and falling to the ground. More followed, until the world was encased in a wet, dreary atmosphere, as if the heavens were crying. Sesshomaru walked around, searching for the cause of Jaken's distress. A terrible suspicion was forming in his mind, so horrible he didn't even want to think about it. It increased when he saw the burnt patch of ground, clouding his mind with fear. A little farther on he found the comb, lying on the ice-covered tributary.

It… couldn't be true. She couldn't be dead. "No," Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes clouding with unshed tears as he picked up the comb, which crumbled slightly in his hands as he held it. 'She can't be dead. She's not dead.'

Yet it was. She would never smile at him again; never fill his days with laughter. She was gone forever, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Wait- there was. Without further ado, he went to Jaken, and, showing no emotion, he said, "Get out of my sight before dawn, and I won't have to kill you. Get out now, and never return."

Jaken sniveled, and shuffled away. Sesshomaru, although he kept his emotionless façade, was broken inside.

'I.. will never love anyone again.'

--

A/N: No! Rin died! sigh It had to be done. And I realize Sesshomaru's all weird, but whatever. Feel free to flame me, but just review!


	3. Tainted Grounds

Inuyasha-fan91: Sorry about Rin! I felt really bad while writing it.

KitsuneKimme: I'm glad you liked it.

Freestyle: Sorry! And you're about to learn what happens next… Kukuku…

Cyndi1: Thanks. I'll won't stop writing this story… until it's finished.

Beta read by Kalliel/ Banana Rum

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't write it here. So therefore, I don't own Inuyasha.

--

Chapter 3: Tainted Grounds

"Kagome! It's time for dinner! Wash up and come downstairs!"

"Be there in a minute!" Kagome called, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear in an effort to concentrate on the last math equation. She narrowed her eyes, focused solely on the problem.

One minute passed, then two, and Kagome had nearly solved the conundrum when Souta burst in and yelled, "Kagome, we're all waiting for you! We-"

She rounded on him, eyes flashing. "How DARE you! I had almost finished! Now go away! I'll be down as soon as possible!"

Souta fled in terror, sprinting down the stairs. Kagome sighed, and went back to her math. _'I hate this. I wish I didn't have to do it. Why should I anyway? I've missed so much school that I'll never catch up!'_ Repeating the familiar litany over in her head, she finished the problem and quickly went downstairs for dinner.

She found her mom, grandpa, and Souta in a heated argument. While she snuck quietly into the kitchen to get some rice, she was able to hear bits and snatches of the discussion. Apparently Souta was failing English, and needed tutoring to bolster his grade. _'Hmm, maybe he won't ever be in the same grade as me, if he fails some classes. At least I have an excuse for that.'_

Kagome heard a door slam shut, and her mom cry out, "Souta!" She hurried over to the table, where her mother was shaking her head and Gramps was muttering to himself. Feigning innocence, Kagome asked, "What happened?"

Mrs. Higurashi groaned, placing her head in her hands. "Now I have TWO children failing school. What am I going to do?" Guiltily, Kagome pretended to be fascinated with the floor. When she looked up, everyone had left.

_'I guess I'll be eating alone tonight,'_ she thought gloomily, setting the rice down in front of her. She picked at it halfheartedly, checking the clock to see how much time had passed. Only five minutes had gone by. She decided that she wasn't hungry, and left the plate on the table. Walking slowly upstairs, she mentally moaned, thinking of all the homework she had to do. She had struggled through the math, and now had history and art homework.

Once inside her room, she flopped on her bed and stared moodily at the ceiling. _'I want to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. I want to be with Inuyasha.'_

She vividly remembered the night of unbridled passions, the night of the first real step in their relationship. _'But nothing really changed. It's almost like… it never happened.'_

He had told her he loved her, wanted to be with her forever. _'Did he mean that? Or was it all a lie?'_ She flipped over onto her stomach, hugging her pillow tightly. _'I love him so much. I want to be with him. Without Kikyo…'_

The image of the undead priestess swam before her. _'If only Kikyo would die and go away forever!'_ Realizing what she had just thought, Kagome sat bolt upright, shocked. _'Am I… that horrendous?'_ She stared at her hands, as if they held all of her secrets inside. _'I shouldn't think this way! I shouldn't want her to die! But I do!'_ Falling back onto her pillow, Kagome began to cry softly, her sobs muffled by the cushion.

The house was silent, as if no one lived there. The wind rattled the windows, filling some of the silence, but not all of it. Enough so that, when Kagome stopped her tears, she could hear no one else, not even Gramps making his nightly rounds of the house.

'_I guess I should do my homework. At least to do something to stop these horrendous thoughts.'_ Kagome got out her sketchbook, and looked at the assignment. 'Draw your idea of a perfect date. Remember to add you and your loved one too!'

Kagome began to draw, her hands moving the pencil of their own accord, as if they didn't belong to her. She watched as they drew her and Inuyasha, kissing, on a moonlit beach. _'It only it would be true…'_

--

Kagome woke up suddenly, her sleep jarred by some indescribable nightmare. Only one thing was on her mind as she fumbled to pull the tangled sheets off her: School.

It was after she started putting on her socks that she realized it was Saturday. She fell back on her bad, falling once again into her nightmare.

_"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome purred, leaning in seductively to gently stroke his face. Her pulled back, disgusted. "I hate you, Kagome. You're a fool. I'm going back to Kikyo."_

_"Wh-what?" Kagome stammered. "You said you loved me!"_

_"I never did. Kikyo is much better than you will ever be." He smirked, showing his gleaming fangs. "You'll never be good enough for me." With that said, he strolled out, after throwing one last wicked smile in her direction._

_Kagome sat, stunned. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"_

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat, shaking. The dream had been so lifelike, so real. She could have sworn it was true. _'But it's not. He wouldn't do that.'_ Kagome tried to reassure herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth violently. _'He isn't like that. He loves me. I'm sure of it.'_ She still shook, frightened by it. She briefly considered going to her mom, but, remembering last night, she refrained from it.

_'I'm fine. I can handle one little nightmare. I'm not a little girl who needs to be taken care of!'_ Kagome stood up resolutely, determined that she would not be swayed. She marched over to the door, and, flinging it open, screamed, "I will NOT be convinced by some stupid nightmare! I won't believe it! I can handle it!" She stood there, unmoving, until Souta cracked open his door. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

--

"Bye! I'll be home in a week or so!" Kagome called out, hefting her yellow backpack, dubbed "The Monster" by Souta, higher on her shoulders. She waved at the silent house, not expecting anyone to hear her. They were all still asleep, anyway.

She pushed her bag down the well, and hopped down after it, crossing through time and space until she felt herself land gently on the ground. Looking up, she saw two birds go flying by, twittering to themselves in high-pitched voices. She smiled. It was good to be back, even thought she was still doubtful about her relationship with Inuyasha.

Climbing unsteadily out of the well, she shaded her eyes and inspected the vicinity for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, she sauntered down to the village, where most of the villagers were hard at work with the morning chores, even though it was barely dawn. She waved at a few of them, and they returned her greetings, before she made her way into Kaede's dimly lit hut.

She barely contained a giggle as she saw Sango and Miroku cuddled together, fast asleep, with Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder. Stepping carefully over a snoring Shippo, she set her bag down in a corner and made her way out again, determined to find Inuyasha.

She jogged to Inuyasha's Forest, hoping to spot him soon. By the time she got there, her heart was pounding against her chest, and her pants came out in white puffs in the cool morning air. She slowed to a walk, carefully checking each tree she passed for a tint of red or white. By the time she got to Goshinboku, her search had proved fruitless. She plopped down on the protruding roots and glanced up to the towering tree, its leafy boughs now covered with a thin layer of frost, a sure sign of winter.

The wind rushed pass, caressing her cheek with an icy touch before blowing past her, to swirl around the ancient Goshinboku behind her, causing the leaves to rustle and branches to creak. A few solitary leaves flittered past, surrounding Kagome in a multitude of dull, fading colors: red, orange, yellow, brow, and other, unnamed shades.

She rubbed her hands together, the flush in her face from running already vanishing, to be replaced with pale, cold flesh. She shivered, and fervently wished for a warmer jacket.

--

Inuyasha could feel the cold faintly, feel the leaves against his body. They weren't affecting him, not at all. He felt Kagome nearby, a presence that soothed his troubled mind, his tumulus thoughts disappearing for a moment, before returning- without as much clutter.

He perched in the tree he had chosen for the night, and listening to the normal sounds of the forest, the crackle of dry leaves, the occasional rodent scampering in front of him, intent on its prey, the trees that whispered comfort to him, that he ignored for the most part.

He was unsure about going to Kagome. He knew that she was uncomfortable around him, the way she stiffened when he came near, how she had avoided him since that night. He himself wasn't sure about their newfound love, preferring to love from afar.

Besides, he had a duty: to defeat Naraku and avenge Kikyo. He couldn't let anyone get in his way. He thumbed Tetsusaiga, pulling it slightly out of its sheath before replacing it again. His ultimate weapon, part of his method to defeat Naraku. Or, at least it would be part of his plan, when he thought of one.

For now, he would sit on this branch far above the ground where he could observe life undisturbed. He settled back, his back resting comfortably on the hard bark. He let his feet dangle, and crossed his arms, fully prepared to stay in that position for the rest of the morning.

But something disturbed him, made him sit up straight. That wench… Kagome. The one who he had promised to love and never let go. The one he was still hesitant about. He wondered if they were meant to be, fated to be together forever. A slight change in the earth's scent reminded him of the other woman. Kikyo. He had told himself that he didn't love her, but couldn't- refused- to let go of memories of sun-filled afternoons, when Kikyo was still alive. When he would secretly spy on her, watching as she taught young children the lore of herbs and performed her priestess duties.

_'I was ready to become human for her. I was ready to live my life with her. What went wrong?'_ Naraku. Somehow he was always at the beginning of each misfortune. _'Kikyo…. There was a time when I would go to hell with you. Would I still go?'_ After an agonizing moment of deliberation, he said aloud, "Yes. I would. Nothing will change that."

But what about Kagome? _'I guess… I probably should go tell her.'_ Jumping off the tree he had been residing in, he ran over to her.

He saw her quivering with cold the moment he was in sight of her. Pretending he didn't noticed, he slouched over to her, where she immediately threw her arms around him

"Oh, Inuyasha, where were you? I was looking all over…" she continued to rant, hugging him closer and crying. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until she noticed Inuyasha. He wasn't hugging her back, or comforting her. No, all he was doing was standing there letting himself be hugged.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked innocently. He shrugged, arms crossed. Kagome became suspicious, and, taking a step back, pointed a finger accusingly at him. "This doesn't have to do with Kikyo, does it?"

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye, and decided that it would be better to tell her straight out. "Kagome, I realized… still do love Kikyo. I've made my decision." There. He had said it. Now he would wait to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome balled up her fists. "So… where does that leave us? What did you mean, then, by that night we spent together?"

"What the hell? It didn't mean anything. I was crazy to do something like that with you."

"You mean… you regret it?" Kagome asked, her heart clenching painfully. _'After all we went through… he didn't mean it…'_

"Yes. Kagome, I'm going to go with Kikyo," Inuyasha said, almost regretfully.

"So you're going to throw your life away?! How can you do that?! We need you here!" Kagome now screamed, her voice high-pitched from fear and anger.

"No. _You_ need me, Kagome. You're just a selfish brat, too naïve to understand _anything_ that happened between me and Kikyo." Inuyasha counter-attacked, throwing her words back at her.

Kagome reeled back, as if she'd been hit. "How can you say that? I know what-"

"No, you don't! You just what me for yourself, and Kikyo to die! Admit it!"

Kagome subdued voice cut through his. "Yes, Inuyasha. I don't want you to throw your life away in this manner. I want to be with you."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed menacingly. "So, you expect me to follow your orders? Am I your puppy dog now, to obey your every command?"

"No, that's not it! I… just… love you," Kagome whispered. She had always imagined a romantic moment when she said those words, like that wonderful nighttime dream, but now the circumstances were much different. She hoped and prayed that he would see her reasoning.

"Well, I _hate_ you, Kagome."

She gasped, looking up to meet those blazing golden eyes filled with hatred. Didn't he understand?

He matched over to her, and threw angry retorts at her, getting within striking range.

"I despise you. You will never be good enough for me. Go away, and never come back," he growled, pushing her in the general direction of the well. She stumbled back, frightened and fuming. _'I will not let him push me around like this!'_

Defiantly, she strode back to him and pushed him back, snarling in his face, "I don't need you. You're an imbecile. You don't deserve to live. Go back to your dead love Kikyo."

He was livid with anger, ready to strike at the slightest insult. Kagome dimly realized this, in the far corner of her mind, but was too enraged to give it much thought.

"I hate you, you half-breed. That's all you are, a worthless hanyou who is only loved by someone who's dead."

Those words struck him like an anvil, crushing him at his weakest point. He jumped towards her, using his claws to tear defenseless flesh in a gaping wound to her stomach.

She looked down, watching the crimson blood flow sluggishly out and pool around her on the ground. The forest was silent as she fell over, hand pressed to her wound to staunch the stream of blood. Even though she was surprised, in a dazed kind of way, she somehow sensed that this would happen eventually.

Inuyasha turned around. "Crap. I shouldn't have done that." Guiltily taking one last look, he sped away, leaving Kagome to wait for death.

--

A/N: Grr. Inuyasha is being annoying. Not for hurting Kagome. No, for being WAY too OOC. Actually, Kagome is too. I think she got hit on the head one too many times. Heh. I liked writing the beginning. That was fun.

Oh, I'm thinking of getting yet another new summary. So if you think of any ideas, please tell me!

Please remember to review!


	4. Savior

Inuyasha-fan91: Aw, I know Inuyasha was weird. And… well, you could Kagome kind of forgot about "sit." And… you're about to find out what happens. Heh heh.

Inlovewithsesshomaru: Glad to see you liked it.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Wouldn't that be funny, though? Inuyasha would say, "Let's see, Kikyo or Kagome. I love Kikyo, but she's dead. I love Kagome, but- oh crap, she's dead too, isn't she?" Hee hee.

Anna: He's so OOC, isn't he?

Beta Read by Kalliel/Banana Rum (Thank you, thank you, thank you!)

--

Chapter 4: Savior

Kagome lay on the ground, trying not to whimper. She could tell that the blood was still pouring out of her, but at a slower pace. She still had her hand covering the wound, although it did nothing to help.

She closed her eyes, cringing at the thought of dying, without ever saying goodbye to her family, never to play with Shippo again or watch Miroku with Sango. '_I wonder what it's like to die,'_ she mused.

_'Kikyo did,'_ she thought bitterly. _'But that was for Inuyasha. I'm dying because of Inuyasha, because I fell in love with him. How pathetic. What did I ever see in him? An arrogant jerk, too selfish to help me, too absorbed in Kikyo to ever love me back. Why did I have to fall in love with him?!'_

She opened her eyes, staring at the sky. It was a molten gray, with thick clouds drifting across. No birds flew overhead, or any other type of animal. In fact, the forest was as silent as the grave.

_'How ironic,'_ she thought with a twisted smile. _'Considering this is going to be my grave. I never thought it would end this way. I thought I'd die by another demon, not by Inuyasha.'_

A shadow fell over her body. She looked up. "Se-Sesshomaru?" she croaked, blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. With her last remaining strength, she crawled away, but only got a few feet further before collapsing in a heap. There she lay, positive that she would die more quickly then she had thought. _'But maybe that's a good thing…'_

After a minute, she looked up, to see Sesshomaru motionless, staring down at her with a look of- pity? "Aren't you going to kill me?" she whispered, unable to do anything else. When he didn't answer, she pushed herself up painfully, and screamed, "Hurry up and kill me! I don't want to live! Just do it!"

He still didn't move. Kagome stood up with help of a convenient tree, and walked over, almost doubled over in pain. She put a hand on Toukijin and tried to pull it out, but couldn't, and collapsed on the ground.

Determined, Kagome grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's robes, and pulled herself up once again. Sesshomaru looked down, a quirky smile playing at the side of his mouth. She was trying to die? _'Let's see how far she'll go.'_

She grasped the hilt with both hands, wincing as a new rush of blood came rushing out of her stomach wound. She willed herself to pull it out, and with a screech it slid out. Kagome nearly bucked under the weight. Holding it with her hands, she attempted to stab herself with it. She fell over, and lay panting, defeated.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The wench had courage. She dared to stand up to him even when she was half-dead. He spoke to her, "Girl, why are you wounded?"

Kagome hissed. "Inuyasha…" was all she managed to get out before fainting.

_'Inuyasha?'_ Sesshomaru looked down. _'She is Inuyasha's lover. I could use her to obtain Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha.'_ He picked her up, holding her out at arms-length, as is she was contaminated. Sesshomaru could hear other humans coming, so he left, leaving no trace of anything that had happened there except the bloody ground.

--

Kagome awoke slowly, forcing her eyes open in the dim light. She saw she was in silk futon, covered in richly embroidered blankets. The bed was in a room with stone walls and one window, with let in only a small amount of light. The rest of the room was lit by a candle.

_'Did I die? Is this death?'_ she wondered. She sat up quickly, and then gasped as she was reminded of her wound, and with it, everything else. Inuyasha's hatred, Sesshomaru…

Wait. Sesshomaru. Where was he? Kagome looked around frantically. _'I can't be dead if I'm still hurt, so where am I?' _She contemplated escaping, before the door across from her opened.

A human-like demon came in. "Hello. I am Hatsue. I will be tending to you while you are here."

"Where is 'here'?" Kagome asked, closing her eyes for a second before opening them. "Why am I 'here'?

"You are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to take care of you, because he is going to hold you ransom for… a sword, I think."

"I will not be held like this! How dare he! That's it! I'm leaving!" Kagome said, outraged.

"Please, Lady, do not leave until your wound is healed," Hatsue pleaded. "You wound most certainly die if you went out now."

"So? I have nothing to live for," Kagome sulked, sinking back onto the bed. After a moment, she said, "But I will stay. For you, at least. So you don't get into trouble."

"Thank you, Lady!" Hatsue bowed. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not right now," Kagome said absently. _'I want to see where I am.'_ She pushed herself up, wincing slightly. Wobbling, she made her way over to the window.

From what she could see, she was very high up, at least three stories high. The forest that enveloped the castle, and also hid it from prying eyes, spread for miles. A lone bird flew by, cawing its lonely song.

Kagome sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot. _'How did my life end up this way?'_

--

Sesshomaru sat in his study, a brush twirling idly in his fingers. He glanced lazily around the room, appearing bored. Inside, though, his plans were whirl-a-gigging crazily. 'I'll have to send someone to inform Inuyasha of my hostage. Someone unimportant, so it won't matter if it's killed. Can Inuyasha even read?' Irritably, Sesshomaru slammed the brush down on the paper. A large blot spread, sliding over the fine calligraphy, rendering it illegible.

Growling, he threw the paper over his shoulder. It didn't quite make it to the floor, instead landing in his hair. Sesshomaru ran his hand through, pulling the paper out, cursing when he discovered ink staining his silver hair.

'No matter. I didn't need to send a written message anyway.' He stood up, brushing off imaginary dust.

A timid shadow fell on the rice paper screens. Sesshomaru, halfway around the low table, sighed. "Come in."

The screen opened without a sound, and Hatsue walked in. She bowed, then reported, "Lady Kagome is awake, My Lord."

"And you walked all the way over here just to tell me that? That wench's room is a whole wing away! You should be at your station," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Y-yes, My Lord, b-but I thought y-you would l-like to know-"

"I could care less what happens to her. She could die, for all I care." Sesshomaru planted his hand on the low table and leaned forward. "The only reason," his voice lowered to a hiss, "that I am keeping her here, is because she is going to help me obtain Tetsusaiga. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, My Lord," Hatsue whimpered. She did not know what Tetsusaiga was, or why it was so important, but knew better than to ask. She bowed, and walked out of the room, not looking back.

Sesshomaru also walked out, ignoring the few demons who passed by. He swept up the stairs to the East Wing, and stopped at a plain wooden door.

Throwing open the door, he stormed in, to see Kagome gazing out the window. She turned around when she heard him, and bowed mockingly. "Hello, Sesshomaru."

His eyes narrowed. "Pathetic. You still want to die. Wanting to take the easy way out."

"I do as I please. How does that concern you?" Scornfully, she turned away. "I don't care to live. And what's the point of having me here?"

"To acquire Tetsusaiga. You do know what it is, don't you?"

"Then you're wasting your time. Inuyasha will not come," Kagome said, tears forming in her eyes. She shook them away forcefully.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And why not? I thought you were lovers-"

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed, the words reverberating around room. "Inuyasha hates me! He almost killed me! And you expect him to come and save me?! Well, expect all you want, but he won't come!"

Sesshomaru's ears were ringing. "I will send it anyway. He still might come for you." Breathing deeply to calm his nerves, he made to move out of the room.

"Wait." Kagome's small voice made him turn around, and for once get a good look at her. She was still wearing her school uniform, although it was encrusted with dried blood. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her hair was in snarls. "I-I don't want to be left alone again. I don't want to love anymore."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?"

Kagome shuffled her feet. "I don't know… I'm just…. Afraid…"

He opened the door. "Shall I send Hatsue in here again?"

"Please," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru took one last look at her before he left.

As he walked back to his study, he thought about her. 'A resemblance to Rin, no doubt, in appearance and mind. I will have to do something about this…'

--

A/N: I really like Hatsue! She's cool. Um, yeah. And right now I hate Sesshomaru for being SO FREAKIN' HARD TO WRITE ABOUT!!!! Argh.

And we should all thank Kalliel, because you should have seen this chapter before she fixed it. It… was awful, to say the least. Sesshomaru was in Ireland. Hee hee.

Please review!


	5. Unsure

A/N: I'm putting this chapter early because of the holidays. I'm not even going to be on the computer at all this weekend, anyway. Also, I know I've changed the rating to R, and that's because of upcoming chapters.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Um... right. What's the 45th plane? And why do elves like Sesshomaru, exactly? I have absolutely NO idea… Please tell me!

Inlovewithsesshomaru: I'm happy that you liked it. It makes me feel special.

Theblackdemoness: Poor Kagome! She shouldn't have been hurt. But then again, I'm the one who wrote it, so, it's my fault, isn't it?

Budboy0001: Ok…

Sprinda: Oh no, don't do that… Because then you might have to sue me! No!!!

New-simple-girl: Let's fill in the equation! Sesshomaru Kagome ???

Inuyasha-fan91: That's nice to hear. I'm glad you think it's improving.

Disclaimer: Look at the Inuyasha books. Who do you see as the author? NOT ME.

Beta read by Kalliel/ Banana Rum (If it weren't for her, Sesshomaru would be in Ireland. And he would do the tango and think about hot dogs. Be thankful.)

--

Chapter 5: Unsure

"It always has to be me! No, it can't be anyone else, just me. I'm the one who has to be almost killed by the person I love! It's me who has to be rescued by an enemy! For ransom, no less!" Kagome ranted, pacing up and down.

"Um… yes, Lady," Hatsue said, uncertainly. She was currently watching Kagome pace, having been called in.

"And stop calling me Lady! I'm Kagome! I don't want to be a 'Lady'! Oh, why me?" Kagome exhaled heavily in frustration. "And why is Sesshomaru so stupid? I hate him so much!" She punched a convenient wall, causing her hand to throb. "Damn."

"Um… La- I mean, Kagome, would you like some… tea?" Hatsue said, taking hesitant action.

"Tea?" Kagome looked at her_. 'Why tea? Why does everything have to be about tea?!'_ "Yes, please. That would be nice."

"I'll go get some," Hatsue instantly replied, hurrying out. Kagome blinked. _'Was I really annoying her that much?'_

She sat down on her futon, crossing her legs in thought. _'Really, though, why me? Inuyasha had to practically kill me and I had to be saved by Sesshomaru.'_ She put a hand over her painstakingly slow-healing wound. _'And he's a cold-hearted jerk! I hate him!'_

Hatsue pushed open the screen door, holding the tea pot in her left hand and a cup in her right. "I have your tea, Lady Kagome."

"What did I say about the 'Lady'?' Kagome muttered, accepting the tea. She slowly drank it, relishing in the feel of scorching hot liquid burning her throat. "So, Hatsue, let's talk."

"Yes, Lady?" Hatsue leaned in closer. "Are you sure you're fine? I can get a doctor if you feel unwell-"

"I'm fine. Forget it."

The tea in her hand shook slightly, spilling onto Kagome's shirt, covering the already soiled material. "I need someone to talk to. But it's fine if you don't want to."

After a minute of uneasy silence, Hatsue spoke softly. "You can tell me."

"Really?" Kagome turned to look at her, surprised. Then she sighed. "On top of all of this, I'll probably never get to see my family again." _'Yet another aspect of my wonderful life!'_

"Why not? I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would let-"

"No, he won't. I'm only ransom for Inuyasha's sword. I hate that guy," Kagome added, almost silently.

"Why?" Hatsue's voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter. "How is he bad?"

"I-I thought I loved him, but it turned out h-he loved t-this other girl, and w-we got into a b-big argument and h-he hurt me," Kagome choked out, feeling her tears return. She doubted she would ever get over the pain of his betrayal.

_'I thought we were the perfect match. But we weren't destined to be together. Why, though? Why did he have to be that way? I never thought he would actually hurt me….'_

Hatsue just nodded in understanding. She could feel the pain radiating from Kagome, like a particularly hot heater vent. _'I can't imagine what it feels like. I should try to comfort her. After all, Sesshomaru still needs her. We cannot have her wasting away.' _"Do you still love him?"

"I do," Kagome sobbed, the pain like a dagger. "How d-did you k-know?"

"There are ways of telling," Hatsue said gently. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will all work out in the end…"

--

Sesshomaru stood outside, listening to the private conversation. '_I'm just listening… Just listening… Fine, I'm eavesdropping,'_ he told himself. But he had to admit it was interesting. _'No, it is not interesting. I'm just listening because I have nothing better to do.'_

He leaned against the wall. _'My brother is a fool. Abandoning her for some dead miko. Ah, well, no matter. I will soon have Tetsusaiga in my possession.'_

Tenseiga pulsed lightly at his side. Sesshomaru looked down. "So you feel cheated? You pathetic sword, you failed me when I needed you most." _'Rin.'_ He lowered his head, and shook it. 'She _was nothing more than a human. I don't need her.'_

But he did. Everyone he looked at reminded him of her. The garden reminded him of when she would play there for hours; Jaken's room reminded him of when she would annoy him until he went crazy; Kagome reminded him of her with her spirit.

_'Did I just think that? I'm getting soft,'_ Sesshomaru admonished himself. _'I'm Lord of the Western Domain, damn it! I have to not think about these petty humans.'_

With that, he walked away into the gathering darkness of the corridors.

--

"- and then Sesshomaru found me," Kagome finished. She was at first apprehensive when she started telling Hatsue the story, but the words had soon come naturally, flowing from her lips like water.

"You poor thing," Hatsue said sympathetically. '_Oh no, I left the tea on the fire in the kitchen. I should go get it…. But I can't leave Kagome…'_

"… Hatsue, do you smell something burning?" Kagome lifted her head and sniffed the air. It smelled faintly of smoke.

"Um, yes. I think I left the tea burning in the kitchen! Forgive me, Lady!" Hatsue cried.

"Huh? Why are you sorry?" Kagome asked, confused by this strange turning of events. "What's going on?"

"I have to leave you for a moment!" Hatsue hid her face in shame and fear. "If Sesshomaru found out about this…"

"He would fire you?" Kagome was outraged. '_He would fire them for something as simple as burning something?! What a loser!'_

"What is 'fire you' mean?" Hatsue cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy, her troubles currently forgotten.

"Um… I'll tell you later. Anyway, can I come with you?" Kagome asked eagerly. "I haven't had a chance to see the castle yet. Please?"

"I suppose you can come. But we have to be quiet," Hatsue warned, pushing the rice paper screen t o the side to let Kagome out. They walked through a dizzying maze of passageways, their footsteps reverberating off the cold stone floor. Occasionally they passed another servant, who bowed quickly and continued walking.

Finally, they made it to the kitchen, where a hive of activity was taking place. Demons were swarming all over, pouring, mixing, shouting, cleaning. Over the din, Kagome could make out a few random phrases. "Leeks and rice!..." "…more fish…"

Snapping out of her amazement, Kagome realized Hatsue was nowhere to be found. Panicking, she weaved her way through the horde, pushing and shoving.

She looked down for the slightest second, and that was all it took for her to run into something extremely large. A grotesque arm reached down and forced her to look up into the ugliest face she had ever seen. It appeared to be a wolf youkai.

"Who you?" It asked in a gruff tone. Kagome shook with terror, hoping, hoping for Hatsue. _'Where are you? Help!'_

"You a pretty one," it continued. Kagome decided that it was male from its next words: "I could have a little fun with you."

She gasped, her brown eyes widening when he began to pull her away. "Let me go!" Kagome struggled to wriggle free, but the wolf just tightened his hold on her. "Let me go!"

Suddenly, miraculously, Hatsue appeared. "Let her go, Bokkai. She is under my care; direct orders from Sesshomaru are to keep her unharmed!"

"I wouldn'd hurt her," he said, squinting. "I just have fun with her."

"Go away." Hatsue glared at him before turning towards the doorway. "Come, Lady."

Kagome hurried after her, anxious to escape the curious- and flirtatious- glances aimed her way. Kagome found it difficult to keep pace with Hatsue's long stride. They swept down the halls, and in minutes were back at Kagome's room. Hatsue was breathing quickly, her face red, her eyes promising death to the next person who talked.

_'Wow, she must be really angry.'_ Kagome kept silent, allowing Hatsue to calm down before speaking to her. Oddly, she didn't feel scared or angry, just numb. Watching Hatsue pace up and down, Kagome felt a giggle rise in her throat. She soon found she could no longer contain it, and she started chuckling. It soon grew to an uncontrollable laughter, shoulders shaking.

Hatsue whirled around, glaring like an angry bull about to charge. In fact, she was snorting, so Kagome laughed harder.

"You- you look like a bull," she gasped. Hatsue exhaled loudly, in exasperation.

"Lady Kagome, you need to stop." Pause. Laughter. "Stop laughing, Lady." She didn't stop.

Hatsue walked over and slapped her smartly on the cheek, bringing Kagome out of her shock. Now she just stared at her maid, open-mouthed.

"Hey!" Well, she had been perfectly justified to hit her, but…. What were those reasons?

"Fine. So I deserved it," Kagome muttered, her face flushing in embarrassment as it slowly dawned on her what she had been doing.

"So…." Kagome found her mouth forming gibberish as she continued. "I know you're all mad and all but I didn't think it was that bad and I'm really sorry and… did you get that tea that was burning and-"

"Hush," Hatsue commanded. "I think it's high time you went to bed. Your wound isn't fully healed yet."

"- and we were just walking down and he grabbed me-"

"Get into bed. Now."

--

His feet the skimmed the dew-ridden grass, the wind whipped his hair back, he relished one of his brief moments of unhindered solitude.

He forgot all his troubles while he ran: Rin's death, the problem of Kagome, Tetsusaiga, and a host of others. He forgot about the disgrace of having a half-breed brother and Tenseiga. The cool morning air cleared these thoughts, leaving his mind in blissful oblivion, if not happiness.

After his run, though, all his troubles arrived with a sharper clarity, pressing and fighting for attention. And he could no longer escape his duty.

He sat in a tree, prolonging the eventual return. He looked over the treetops, the fog blanketing the mountains far to the north. His thoughts turned to Kagome.

_'What shall I do with her? She will be of no use to me once this task is finished.'_

Tetsusaiga flashed before him, and he reached out experimentally and grabbed for it, his hands meeting only air.

_'She… said something about my plan failing, and Inuyasha… hating her? Does that mean that he won't come?'_ He mused until the sun rose high in the sky, and he could procrastinate no longer.

_'I could use her….'_

--

"You idiot! You have to go get Kagome back!"

"She needs you. She still loves you."

"Even though you have chosen Kikyo, you still have an obligation to Lady Kagome."

An outpouring of anger rained upon the hanyou. He sat, motionless, in the middle of the hut, arms folded. His ears twitched as each person spoke about Kagome. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…. It was all so complicated. Couldn't they see he had chosen Kikyo?

"Can't you go?" His golden orbs flashed in annoyance. "You're the ones who're so concerned. You people are so damn useless."

"Inuyasha! I thought you liked Kagome!" A flying ball of fur latched on to him, crying. "Don't you want to save her from Sesshomaru?!" Shippo looked up at him, his tear-stained face showing longing. "I want to see her again!"

_'I… do want to save her. But I can't back down now; I'll look like a fool. Besides, I'm worried about what Kagome will say. I can't bear her hatred. Not yet. Even though I hurt her. I wonder what will happen to her in Sesshomaru's castle.'_ A flare of hatred sprang up, like a feral cat waiting to pounce.

"Are ye hesitant that she will hate ye?" Kaede hobbled in, glancing at Inuyasha before stirring the midday meal. "Even after ye wounded her, and ye found Sesshomaru took her, ye still care for her."

'_I still do. I shouldn't have hurt her. I'm so stupid,'_ Inuyasha thought guiltily. "Why should I go look for her?" It was spoken hesitantly, and he knew, as did everyone else, that he was fighting a losing battle. One he wasn't too sad to lose.

"Ye will go find her. Even if she doesn't want to stay with ye anymore, she deserves to be with her family. Do ye not agree?"

An aroma of spices filled the dilapidated hut. Inuyasha sniffed appreciatively. "All right, all right, I'll go. Can I have some of that stew?"

--

A/N: sigh Well, there you go. This chapter took a looooong time to write. And with the help of Kalliel, we got rid of Sesshomaru thinking about hot dogs. I'll add more Sesshomaru in the next chapter, because he didn't really get much of a part so far. I'll also try to start the romance going.

Please review. Happy Holidays!


	6. Wanderings

Inuyasha-fan91: Ye thinks ye says ye too much? Ye?

Sheenachi: ::gasp:: You… don't… like Inuyasha? That's ok! Heh.

inlovewithsesshomaru: I'm glad you like it. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Banana Rum: I think pink is a perfect color for Sesshomaru, and exactly what did Sesshomaru get Kagome for a present?

Theblackdemoness: I'm sorry about changing the rating to R. It's just to be on the safe side. Actually, it's mostly for the nextchapter... And the occasional profanity.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Lol. I still don't understand. I really AM hopeless. I feel stupid now….

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything except… uh… well, maybe I don't own anything.

Beta Read by Kalliel/ Banana Rum

Chapter 6: Wanderings

--

"Wake up! Time for the morning meal!"

Kagome groaned, and rolled over on her futon, pulling the blanket up higher. _'I don't want to get up; I'm tired.'_

Someone shook her lightly. "Get up, Lady! You must go to the dining hall!"

"Huh?" Kagome said, blearily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we going?"

"You, Lady. You are to dine with Sesshomaru this morning," Hatsue stated, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And if we don't get there soon-"

"What?" Kagome was fully alert now. "I'm going to have breakfast with Sesshomaru?"

"I don't what 'breakfast' is, but we must hurry to get you ready!"

"And how, exactly? There's not anytime for a bath, or something, from what I gather…"

Hatsue whipped out a kimono from behind, and before Kagome could say a word she had Kagome in it, and was starting to vigorously comb her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome pouted. When Hatsue ignored her, she took the time to look at the kimono. It was a rich dark blue, embroidered with tiny sliver snowflakes. She smoothed out a small wrinkle in the sleeve, marveling at the silky fabric.

"There. You're ready, Lady." Hatsue stepped back to admire her five-minute work, and nodded, satisfied. Then she motioned for Kagome to follow her.

"Now, I can't really tell you much about how to act in front of Sesshomaru, but make sure you're very polite, and don't do anything stupid, remember you could be thrown in the dungeons, and don't eat too fast…"

Kagome chuckled as Hatsue assumed the role of mother unknowingly. She sounded exactly like hers. That caused a minuscule pain deep in her heart, as she recalled that she would never see her mother again, most likely. She had no time to dwell on it, though, as she was hustled into the dining hall.

Am intricately carved maple wood with mother of pearl inlaid in the corners stretched almost the length of the room. A rice paper screen at the other end of the room indicated servants served the meal. Kagome noted it had evidence of old food stains, where some servant had tripped and spilled the food. She also saw two places set, one for her, and the other for Sesshomaru, she assumed. Hatsue nudged her to one of the seats, and she sat down, uncomfortable amid the imposing atmosphere.

A cluster of demon servants walked by, gossiping. "Lord Sesshomaru is late. I wonder why," one of them said, with a sly glance at Kagome.

The screen flew open then, and Sesshomaru walked in. The whispers died immediately as he sat down. The room held absolute silence.

Sesshomaru spoke then, in a voice that was soft but filled the whole space. "What are you waiting for? It is time for the meal."

Then the room exploded into action. Kagome watched with fascination as servants bustled through, carrying food on numerous minuscule dishes, and others hastened to bring jugs of water.

She walked forward, being careful to not rip the kimono- obviously an antique. She sat down carefully on the cushion and looked at Sesshomaru. He ignored her.

Kagome decided that now would be a good time for conversation. "So… uh…" Problem was, she couldn't think of anything.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru looked up with an icy glare that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

_'Start off nice and easy. Easy…'_ "So, um, why did you call me in to dine with you?" _'Stupid! Stupid!'_

"I do not want to eat 'with' you. I merely wanted to discuss your… future, shall we say."

"Well, what is it then?" Kagome asked brightly, forcing a smile. 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"After I use you to obtain Tetsusaiga, what will you do?" Sesshomaru glanced at her, seemingly uninterested in her answer, whatever it could be.

"I-I don't know," Kagome stammered, surprised. _'I never really thought of my future. I want to go back home, but what about Inuyasha? I do want to see him, I guess Maybe.'_

Sesshomaru broke into her reverie. "I could use you…" he said thoughtfully. "Yes, you could serve a very nice purpose."

"W-what?" Kagome was thinking of all sorts of suggestive things_. 'What does he plan to do with me?'_

"You can be a servant."

"W-what? Be… a servant?" Kagome asked, shocked. She mulled over the possibilities. _'Well, I could go back, I guess, but I would see Inuyasha. If I stayed here, I wouldn't see my family. It all points to no, but…. I think I want to stay here. Why?'_

She looked at Sesshomaru, and her heart started beating faster. _'Well, I guess he's kind of hot….. Wait. No. No, I do not like him. I can't. That's impossible.'_

"What do you say?" Sesshomaru asked, plainly irritated. "Do you want to, or not?"

"I guess so. But, tell me one thing," Kagome said. "Why did you offer me this?"

"Because I can never have too many servants," Sesshomaru replied. _'You know that's not true! You like her!'_

"Stupid," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. _'I don't! I just need her.'_

"Grr." Sesshomaru suddenly stood up. He walked out of the room without looking back.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Lady, let's go," Hatsue urged. She pulled on Kagome's arm to get her moving.

"But-but I'm hungry!" Kagome whined, realizing just how hungry she was. "Can't we at least bring some food back to my room?"

And that was how ten minutes later, Hatsue found herself watching Kagome stuff herself with rice and vegetables. _'This will be the death of me, trying to clean up.'_

"Hatsue?" Kagome said, food falling out of her mouth.

"Yes?" Hatsue turned away from the sight.

"Why was Sesshomaru acting all uptight this morning?" Kagome finally swallowed.

"Hmm…" Hatsue thought. _'Come to think of it, he was acting a little strange this morning.' _"Maybe he likes you, Lady?" Hatsue teased with a smile.

"No! Please no!" Kagome begged. _'I don't want him to like me! I don't want to like him! And I don't!'_

"I think you like him," Hatsue teased, probing into Kagome's mind.

"No! I hate him!" Kagome declared. Despite her efforts, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"You do," Hatsue said slyly.

"Hmph."

--

Sesshomaru was not in a good mood.

_'I don't like that wench. I don't. I hate her.'_ Sesshomaru leapt through a tree, scattering pine needles on to his clothes and entangling them in his hair. He slashed at another one.

_'I hate her.'_ He told himself. With that in mind, he thought about what to do next._ 'I want to kill something.'_

He started walking sedately, not in the angry rampaging rush before. '_I hate her. I'm not mad.'_

He saw an innocent squirrel sitting on a tree branch. It chattered at him noisily.

Sesshomaru suddenly dashed forward, and his claws swiped through the muscle and body fat of the squirrel. It stumbled forward, and then fell, its head falling next to the body. When Sesshomaru looked down, he saw a mess of squirrel guts.

"That's better. But not good enough." He stepped on the body, and heard a loud crunch. He crouched down, and used his poison to melt the head. He observed the eyes sizzling with satisfaction.

He sighed. _'No one's around. I don't have to pretend anymore.'_ Checking the vicinity one last time, he sat down, back to the trunk of a stump.

_'I might as well admit it. I like her. But I don't want to. It only adds complication to life. Rin.'_ He bowed his head.

_'She died. Because of that hell-born Jaken. Damn him.'_ He remembered that day all too clearly. _'If only I had been there… it only she had never come into my life!'_

He recalled when he first met her. _'So innocent.'_ She had helped him. _'I didn't need her to help me.'_ She died. He revived her. _'Why did I?'_ She had followed him, and from that day on, she had become the comedy of the group. Besides Jaken, of course.

_'If I hadn't brought her back, she would have stayed dead. Do I regret that course of action?_

_'No. I'm glad she was with us. But she didn't deserve to die. Fucking toad.'_

Sesshomaru stood up. 'I need to kill more.'

--

Kagome crept stealthily out of her room. She looked back, checking to make sure she hadn't been noticed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anyone.

Kagome had been wondering, ever since that morning, what the castle looked like. So, she had decided, instead of thinking about her mixed feelings, she would explore. Without Hatsue.

She could just imagine it. "Lady! Come back! Don't go in there!" Wait. Was that only her imagination, or-

"Lady!"

_'Crap.'_

"Lady, why are you out of your room? You shouldn't be wandering about!" Hatsue scolded, once she was next to Kagome. "We're going back. And you're staying there."

Kagome huffed. _'I'll just have to go out tonight.'_ She crossed her arms, yanking one out of Hatsue's grasp. They walked on in silence.

Back in the room, Kagome stared idly out the window.

_A flash of white. The faint sense of death._

Kagome started. Peering more closely outside, she saw what appeared to be Sesshomaru. _'But why is he killing? Well, I guess he is a heartless bastard, but…'_

The sun was setting. It cast a brilliant arc of light on the castle. The sky was awash in autumn colors. Kagome almost felt as if the sky was putting on this magnificent display just for her. It felt secretive, as if only she could she it.

_'It's so beautiful.'_ Kagome thought in bliss. It washed away all her troubles and fears, for at least a minute. Than the feeling was gone.

"Time for sleep, Lady," Hatsue said. Kagome grudgingly turned away.

--

Inuyasha ran through the village, a blur of red and white. The villagers stopped and stared. Kaede, however, smiled, satisfied. Kagome would be back soon, she was almost sure of that.

But a niggling sensation at the back of her head said otherwise. So she called Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to her. "I believe that Inuyasha won't try to get her back. Ye must go with him. Shippo, will ye stay with me?"

Sango and Miroku nodded in understanding. Shippo, however, wasn't pleased. "I don't get it! Why can't I come?"

"You can if you want," Sango offered. "Do you?"

Shippo shook his head. "I'll see Kagome when you bring her back! And besides, Kaede needs me!"

"Yes, she does," Sango agreed. "Well, we'll be back within a couple of days, if all goes well. See you then."

"Yes." Although Sango's tone had been cheery, Kaede knew that it would be difficult. _'Good luck.'_

--

Inuyasha now walked lazily through the forest. _'I'll go fight with Sesshomaru, pretend to try and save Kagome, and then come back and say I couldn't do it. Simple.'_

However, his plan backfired when he saw Sango and Miroku behind him. _'Shit.'_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out jovially. "How are you? You know, you don't seem to be going very fast. Mind if we join you?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Keh." _'Well, now I actually have to try! Damn.'_

"Good! Let's go!"

--

'_Ow. Ow. That last one actually hurt.'_

Kagome was miserable. She couldn't see, so she had run into the wall about five times now. She dared not use a candle- it would attract the other servants.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have gone exploring.' _Kagome tripped, and fell over, flailing her arms. "Ow."

"Oops." She covered her mouth with her hand. '_Please, please don't let anyone have heard me.'_ Kagome listened for a minute more, then got up and kept going.

She heard snoring to her left, and figured she must be at someone's room_. 'It would be so funny if it were Sesshomaru's.'_ Stifling a giggle, she decided that's what she would look for. _'Maybe I can somehow blackmail him. Or play a trick? Something to liven up the atmosphere here.'_

Kagome almost stumbled again when she came to a flight of stairs. When she looked up, she could swear it was blacker than a black cat covered in black paint against a black background, wearing a black collar, its eyes black-

The point was: it was very black. It looked dark, menacing… and enticing. _'I wonder what's up here.'_

Creeping silently up, she detected a faint mustiness in the air. _'I guess no one's been here for a long time.'_ The stairs suddenly ended, and Kagome looked down the narrow hallway. At the end, there was a glow.

Kagome's curiosity was peaked. She tiptoed down, and pushed the screen door aside gently.

The first entity she saw was a candle. The was one, lighting the room with a feeble light. There was a silver comb before it.

Kagome stepped forward, and reached for the comb. Before she could touch it, a hand grabbed her wrist with almost enough force to break it.

Kagome shrieked, startled. Another hand clamped over her mouth. "Shut up, bitch."

Kagome did that, shaking. The grip on her was loosened. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru.

--

A/N: Well, it's kind of a cliffy. And I'm so proud! It's five pages long! ::cries::

Poor squirrel! It shouldn't have died! But I guess this IS called "Blood of the Innocent". But maybe the squirrel was plotting to take over the world with his machine gun! You never know.

Until next week then! Please review!


	7. You're Not Alone

A/N: This is the chapter when something actually happens…. Kukuku….

Inuluvher151: No, this is my first fanfiction. I've read about that kind of thing happening, though. I can't remember which story it was… Hm..

Blackstorm50: Poor squirrel! ::sob:: I like squirrels.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Hey, that's ok. All of my friends call me hopeless too. And I'm glad that you're not mad at me!

Banana Rum: You should be writing too!

Inlovewithsesshomaru: I'm glad that you enjoy this story so much.

S's one&only: I feel so loved. Heehee.

Demonloverangel: Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, ok?

Beta Read by Kalliel/ Banana Rum

Chapter 7: You're Not Alone

--

"S-Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "This," he hissed, "is a private room. It is off-limits to all but me."

Kagome cowered under his look. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I was just curious."

"You have no right to be here. I should kill you now." Sesshomaru's eyes bore into her menacingly. To prove his point, he flexed his claws.

"I-I'm sorry," Kagome said, softly, covering her face with her hands. She waited for the deathblow, but, after a minute, she looked up timidly.

Sesshomaru was staring down at her, with a strange expression on his face. "Go now," he ordered, his voice lacking conviction.

"Why is this comb so special?" Kagome knew she was being stupid, but she wanted to know.

"And what would you do with that knowledge?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"I'm curious. Besides, I haven't seen Rin around…" Kagome began, innocently.

Suddenly, she was face to face with Sesshomaru, his tightening grip almost cutting off her supply of air. "You will not talk of Rin. Is that understood?"

Kagome nodded, as well as she was able, and then made one, crucial mistake. "But I would still like to know…"

"Maybe a night in the dungeon will teach you not to meddle, whore." Sesshomaru dragged her away from the room, and brought her to the dank, foul-smelling dungeon. He threw her into a cell, and locked the door. Without another word, he left.

Kagome whimpered, massaging her throat. 'I'm going to have some bruises tomorrow,' she thought. 'And I really screwed that up. I'm so…. so stupid!'

A while later, Kagome heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She roused herself, and whispered, urgently, "Hatsue, why are you here? You might be punished if you're found!"

"I know. But I had to take the risk," Hatsue replied, bringing a dish of food out from behind her. "Here. I know it's not much."

"Thanks," Kagome said, digging into the food, which turned out to be rice. She looked up for a moment, and asked, "Hatsue, what happened to Rin?"

"Um… I don't know," Hatsue said, her eyes purposely avoiding Kagome's.

"You're lying. Tell me," Kagome ordered. Hatsue still didn't say.

Kagome decided to try a new tactic. "You know, Hatsue, I'm a priestess. I've killed a lot of demons," she said, trying to sound convincing,

"Oh, really, Lady." Hatsue wasn't falling for it.

"Well, I have chopsticks!" Kagome said, brandishing them in front of her. "I can attack you at any time, and you would be dead in a second."

"I don't believe it," Hatsue said, but there was a distinctive lack of confidence in her voice.

Kagome began to mutter "magic words" under her breath. She waved her hands for more effect. "Now tell me, what happened to Rin?"

"She died, Lady," Hatsue said, shaking. "Don't hurt me."

"She died?" Now that was something Kagome wasn't expecting. "How'd she die?"

"I heard that Jaken burned her to death. I don't know the details, Lady," Hatsue said in a hushed tone. "Now I must be going."

"Bye," Kagome said absently. _'Rin died? That little girl, she couldn't have been over eight years old. And she's dead? I never thought she would die… at least, not like that.'_

Kagome yawned_. 'I'm tired. But I don't want to sleep yet. I wonder how long I'll stay here.'_

She looked around carefully, checking for any escape routes. The only possible way out was through the window, which was seven feet from the ground. Kagome went over, wincing slightly as her throat burned. She jumped and reached for the sill, but couldn't make it.

"Damn," she swore. _'So I guess I'm stuck here.'_

She angled herself in a position that she could look out the window. _'Wow, the sky's so clear. In my time, pollution clouds everything.'_ The sky was indeed bright, a crescent moon and thousands of stars.

_'Maybe this is an omen that my future will be bright?' _ The stars twinkled with an aura of trickery. _'Ah- maybe not.'_

A breeze rushed in, ruffling Kagome's clothes and hair. She shivered. _'He could have at least given me a blanket.'_

Kagome lay down, wrapping her arms around her to ward off the chill from the wind and the stone floor. She soon fell asleep.

--

_'I still can't fall asleep.'_

Sesshomaru growled, sitting up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Kagome's face out of his mind.

_'I can't be… guilty?! No, no. I'm just wondering how she's doing. I mean-' _He stopped talking to himself.

He looked out, his eyes fixed on the moon. It shone brightly, so bright that he had to squint to look at it, and even then was just a hazy blur of white. The stars around it were similar, and Sesshomaru felt as if he were being pulled up, up out of his room and into the vast nothingness above.

He tore himself away, standing to leave the room. He didn't see the shadow that hovered nearby, or the tentative footfalls of the servant. He and the servant pushed aside the paper screen at the same time; both visibly shaken, but Sesshomaru hiding it for the most part.

He ignored the vassal, even when he cried out, and walked briskly to the dungeons, his heart beating arrhythmically. He pondered that for an instant, before dismissing it and turning to other musings.

_'Why did Rin have to die? She was innocent. Then again, Kagome was innocent too. Their blood has been spilled, and it can never be forgotten.'_

He suddenly found himself near the dungeons, and blinked in surprise. Cautiously, he crept in, automatically looking for Kagome.

There she was laying in what looked liked a fitful sleep. She was shivering violently, and Sesshomaru discovered that he was indeed worried about her.

_'She made a mistake. I can forgive her this time. She can go back to her quarters.'_ Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her, holding her as if she were made of glass.

But when he came to her room, he couldn't bring himself to leave her there, all alone. "Wake up," he whispered gruffly.

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes slowly and yawned, almost hitting him in the head. "What do you… want?" She was still half-asleep, Sesshomaru presumed, for she didn't seem to realize who he was.

"Where to you wish to sleep tonight?" He said carefully, not wanting to alarm her.

"Who… are you?" Kagome yawned again.

"Sesshomaru."

"Then I'll…. sleep with you," she muttered, already falling asleep again.

_'She... wants to go with me? Or is she merely half-asleep?' _Sesshomaru's heart started beating rapidly, thrumming against his chest. He decided on the latter, before contemplating another possible problem_. 'Or… does she like me?'_

He continued to carry her, and, when he reached his room, lay her down on his futon. Then he was faced with another problem. _'Where am I going to sleep?'_ The only place was on the ground- which wasn't actually too bad- or the futon with Kagome- which would be better, but more awkward.

_'I'll be gone when she wakes up, anyway,'_ he reasoned_. 'And somehow I'll make sure no one learns of this.'_ He slipped in next to Kagome, and sleep claimed him much more quickly than he had thought.

--

"Uh. Where am I?" Kagome groaned, sitting up. She took a good look around her, and then panicked. "This isn't the dungeon, or-or my room! Where am I?!"

_'Calm down, Kagome,'_ she told herself_. 'Ok, let's see. I saw Hatsue, fell asleep, and- and someone took me here. Who could it have been? Hatsue? Maybe. Definitely not Sesshomaru. He hates me.'_

She got up and examined her surroundings. _'Very rich and very important. Is there any concrete evidence of who it is, though?'_

Something flashed in the corner. Kagome peered closer, and gasped. It was Tensiega.

_'So… I'm in Sesshomaru's room?! Why did he do that?! And where is he now? Sh-should I bring it to him? But I don't know where he is!'_

Kagome decided that didn't need it anyway. _'If he left it, he's got to have a good reason.'_

She tried to act normal as she sedately walked out of his room, but she attracted suspicious stares as she walked by. Kagome lifted her head high and ignored them.

After a while, though, she found herself hopelessly lost. "Excuse me, sir?" She asked a demon passing by, hoping to get directions. "Could you tell me-"

The demon turned towards her, and she started. It was Bokkai. 'He's that demon who- who tried to hurt me before!' Kagome mentally screamed.

"Um, never mind," she said. "I'll just be on my way…"

He grabbed her. "As I said, we could have fun. Let's go." He started to drag her away, and she screamed.

"Help! Help!" She twisted and turned, clawing at his hand. "Someone! Help!"

To her horror, the majority of the demons in the vicinity just laughed. Some looked sympathetic, but knew better than to take the large wolf demon on.

"Shut up," Bokkai said. Kagome almost passed out from his breath alone. It reeked of sake.

Soon they were in the lower region of the castle, and Bokkai was thrusting her into what apparently was his own room. It was filthy, and looked as though no one had inhabited it since the castle was built.

"Let me go," Kagome said, boldly glaring at him. "You have no right to keep me here, and Sesshomaru will kill you when he hears!"

"So?" The word brought Kagome's spirit crashing down. "We're going to do a little fucking today."

He threw her onto a pile of musty straw, and leaned forward. Kagome scrambled away desperately as he reached for her.

"Help!" she shrieked. "Help! Please! Someone! Anyone!"

Bokkai laughed, and yanked on her shirt. Kagome yelled for help again. "He-he's trying to rape me! Someone, please save me!"

The screen was pushed forward, and, before Kagome had time to react, Sesshomaru was holding Bokkai by the throat, glaring with such hatred that Kagome involuntarily shook.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she said, weakly. He paid no attention to her.

"You bastard. You keep your hands off her," he hissed. "I should kill you."

Bokkai struggled fruitlessly. "I don't do nothin'. I just talk."

"You didn't! You were trying to-to-" Kagome started to shouted, then stopped. She couldn't continue. _'Oh, thank the gods. I almost- I could've-'_

Sesshomaru pulled out Toukijin slowly. "You deserve to die." He slashed down at Bokkai, and blood splattered everywhere. Bokkai's head rolled over near Kagome. She gulped, and inched away.

Sesshomaru swept the blade downwards again, to get rid of the blood on it. Then he turned to Kagome. "Did he do anything?" His voice was businesslike, and still had a nervous and angry timbre to it.

"N-no," Kagome stuttered. "Nothing. B-but he w-was close."

"I will take you to Hatsue." Sesshomaru said, taking command. "You'll never have to worry about him again." He kicked at Bokkai's head, and Kagome saw some of his brains fall out by way of his neck, the slippery innards covering the head with a mucus-like substance.

'Don't throw up, don't be sick,' she willed herself, clutching her stomach. _'I think I am going to be..'_

She threw up, the vomit landing dangerously close to Sesshomaru's shoe. He wordlessly hoisted her up, and swept down the corridors, bringing her to her room. "Stay here," he commanded. The he was gone.

Kagome lay back weakly. _'Thank you, Sesshomaru.'_ She was still in shock. _'Damn you, Bokkai.'_ And with that thought, she fell asleep.

--

Sesshomaru paced back and forth. _'I'm worried about her, I'll admit that, but who wouldn't be? Having a servant suddenly disobey you isn't a good thing. Who knows? There might be more like him. What will I do to make sure my castle is safe?'_

After several agonizing moments, he came to a conclusion. _ 'I shall have to throw Kagome out.'_

--

A/N: Yet another agonizing chapter. I actually had it planned out to go in a different direction, but Kalliel gave me another suggestion that was much better. Still, I sat in front of the computer for an hour or so, wondering exactly how to write it. I'm still not completely happy with it, though.

Posted early because I'm going to be gone all weekend.

Please review!


	8. Hot Springs

Thanks SO much for all the reviews! When I came home on Sunday afternoon, I was thrilled to see all the reviews!

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Lol. Don't kill me! Everyone's threatening to do that! crawls under desk and hides I'll do anything!... Except change the nonexistent plotline for this story!

Saturns-Angel1985: Is this any different than other Sess/Kag stories? ::looks frantically through them:: Hmm…

InuJinx: I so happy you took the time to review this one's lame story! (I just read the tenth Rurouni Kenshin book; sorry.)

Abi: Thanks for reviewing so many chapters! You actually took the time to do that! You're not lazy, like me. :)

Meilin H: Did I already review your story? I can't remember. I'll go check soon, and, if I haven't, will. (My memory extends to a limit of a week ago, I swear.)

Thanks also to sheenachi, inlovewithsesshomaru, stacerue, inuyasha-fan91, mikkey hodge, Kikyouhater101, CherryBlossomLove, emmi, zeddy222, Rose Petals, Elie Karae, i-wish-i-was-kagome, and Sesshomaru13!

A/N: I know, I know, lame chapter title. I know. Hmph.

Beta Read by: Kalliel/ Banana Rum

Chapter 8: Hot Springs

--

_Inuyasha turned to her, eyes flashing red, his claws elongated and dripping blood. He rushed at her, drawing blood from her stomach. He eyes grew wide as she saw him now: he was covered in her blood. _

_Behinds him came Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo. They all ran towards her, war cries piercing her eardrums. Then they were upon her, and all she could feel was pain, first as Hiraikotsu slammed into her, breaking all her ribs, one driving deep into her left lung. Then the rest were upon her, their weapons glinting in the pale sunlight._

_She moved her arm up in self-defense, but it wouldn't obey her. She looked down, and saw her arm disconnected from her body. She reached down to retrieve it, but was kicked from behind, falling onto the warm, slick ground. _

_She was jerked up, and turned around to see Sesshomaru, who smiled wickedly as he gouged her eyes out, blood welding her mouth shut. She stumbled away, until her spine was ripped; her lungs and heart- still beating- hung out of her body. She collapsed, and felt teeth, and claws, and swords, all slowly killing her, while she convulsed in agony, arching her mutilated back, when suddenly she could stand._

_She had no control of her body, and she saw herself lash out, killing Sango first, then Miroku, then Shippo. They looked at her and cried, and she tried to tell them sorry, but her mouth didn't work._

_Then Inuyasha was dying, and she reached over to him, but he spat in her face. "I hate you…"_

_Kikyo was there now, smirking triumphantly at her while taking Inuyasha's body to hell. He leaned up and kissed her-_

Kagome jerked awake, panting heavily, as if she had just run ten miles straight. She clenched her fists, willing herself not to scream. 'It's not real, it's not real.'

She inspected her body closely, and with relief, when she didn't find any wounds. 'But… it seemed so… vivid.'

She shakily rolled out off the futon, standing up unsteadily. She stood up, and heard footsteps outside. She could tell it was Hatsue, but wondered why she was coming so early.

Hatsue bustled in, and Kagome immediately dropped her visage of suspicion. 'Wouldn't want her to think I'm mistrustful of her.'

"I'm glad you're up, Lady!" Hatsue said brightly. Then she turned sober. "I've heard rumors about yesterday, about Bokkai… Is it true?"

"Um, yes?"

Hatsue gasped. "I'm sorry! That must have been horrible, Lady."

"It was." Kagome felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and blinked rapidly to keep them away. "Can… can I be alone for a bit?"

"Yes, Lady," Hatsue said, walking out quickly.

'I forgot all about him! I hate him so much,' Kagome thought, her mood changing from horror to anger. 'I can't believe he almost- almost did that- but I'm glad Sesshomaru saved me, but why kill him? Can't lords just exile their servants or whatever?

'But what was with Sesshomaru, saving me like that? It's not that I wish he hadn't, but that's so… unlike him. Showing emotion. To me, who he hates.'

"Lady, are you okay?"

'Hey, when did Hatsue come back in? I need some privacy! Aren't I supposed to be a lady, and be treated with respect?'

"Hatsue," Kagome breathed, sounding slightly angry.

"Yes?" Hatsue asked.

"Please, go away." Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten, slowly. When she opened them, Hatsue was gone.

'Good. Now I can explore more,' Kagome thought. 'I know it's dangerous, and that I'll probably be kicked out, but does anyone care about me anyway?'

Still, there was a lingering fear, crouching right behind her walls of courage, ready to tear them down and consume her.

'I'll be fine,' Kagome told herself as she crept down a long, winding stairway. She knew that this wasn't anywhere she had been before: the dungeon, or that other room…

'Sesshomaru must have really cared for Rin. If the rumors are true, he may have even loved her….'

She saw a narrow crack in one of the walls, just big enough for her to get through. She squeezed through it, and pushed her way through cobwebs and dust, the passage becoming narrower. She got to the end, and only barely managed to get through it.

Kagome walked along this new path for a while, before turning onto another. She stopped upon seeing something she entirely hadn't expected. She thought she would come to servants' living quarters, but she was somewhere else, apparently.

'Hey, where am I?'

She stopped, staring out into the long hallway. There were many doorways, and billowing out from underneath all of them was steam.

'I guess this is the hot springs,' Kagome thought. 'Maybe I should go in. I'm filthy.' She attempted to finger comb her hair, but failed, her finger coming out covered with mud and other debris. She looked down at her clothes, which were in a similar state. 'I don't care if it's off-limits or not. I've broken enough rules already. What's one more?'

She discreetly pushed open the screen, and immediately made her way to the nearest hot spring. She looked around, and, satisfied that there was no one else around, stripped of her clothes and stepped into the hot spring.

'This is nice.' Kagome sank in up to her neck, and savored the feeling of being able to bathe. She let her tightened muscles relax and willed her mind to do the same, but it remained pensive beyond belief.

'If anyone finds me, I'm not coming out,' Kagome thought fiercely.

--

Sesshomaru paced around his room, wearing a rut in the floor. He was thinking of how to get out of this predicament. He walked around, and around, not really caring about how this would affect the tatami.

A servant came up to him, bowed, and asked respectively, "What is wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? You seem troubled."

Sesshomaru ignored him. He walked back, and forth, and back.

Another servant walked up and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, is there anything you need?"

"I have to get rid of her," Sesshomaru said aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru glared at the servant, who gave a small cry of fear, and scuttled away.

He made his way back again, but this time turned to the route that led to the hot springs. He went in, and noticed Kagome there. He paid her no heed, but stayed far away from her.

He sat down at the edge of one, and took off his armor, carefully laying it down next to him. He then pulled off his shirt, his toned muscles flexing. He removed the rest of his clothing and slipped into the hot springs.

'I'll relax. For now.'

--

Kagome ducked underneath the water's surface again, and emerged, a minute later, breathless. 'This is great! I wonder if anyone else's here.'

She lazily looked around, and saw a figure about one hundred feet away from her. 'Probably a servant. Nothing to worry about.' But she was worried. 'What if he's like Bokkai?'

She got out, the water dripping off her, forming small puddles that merged together to form more of a lake. She tugged on her shirt and skirt, moaning. 'I don't have a towel! And with my clothes all wet, they're see-through!' Blushing, she covered her chest with her arms. 'Now, about that guy over there...'

'I know! I can hit him with something heavy, so he won't notice me getting out of here!' She looked around. 'Where to find something heavy, though?'

She glimpsed a statue in the corner of the room, and lifted it up, her arm muscles straining at the weight. She stumbled over, and when she was close enough, threw the heavy object as hard as she could.

It missed by a fraction of an inch, sailing past the demon's head. It turned to look at her, and Kagome gasped when she saw who it was.

Sesshomaru.

'What'll I do?!' Kagome thought, frantically.

--

A/N: Sorry about this chapter. It sucks, I know. I absolutely hate this chapter. I really, really do. ::sigh:: Anyway, I rewrote this about three times. Oh well. And all bow down to Kalliel, for helping me sooo much. ::bow bow bow::

Please review.


	9. Unexpected Arrival

A/N: So sorry for the wait! My excuse? Sesshomaru and Kagome eloped to Hawaii because I was being too slow with their relationship, and they didn't want to hide it any more…. This is also known as writer's block.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Yes, Kagome's done it this time, eh? (By the way, thanks for being one of my best reviewers! )

Kalliel: At least you're not blind enough to read this!

sess9: Inuyasha… I kinda forgot about him. Well, he'll be coming in later, I have this nice little plot turn that will probably make everyone want to kill me, and it involves Inuyasha, so stay tuned!

Thanks to all my other reviewers too!

Beta Read by Kalliel/ Banana Rum

--

Chapter 9: Unexpected Arrival

Kagome gasped. 'I'm really doomed now.'

Sesshomaru didn't seem to care much, though. That gave Kagome even the faintest glimmer of hope. When he opened his mouth to speak, it vanished, and hid away somewhere behind her. Damn.

"Why are you here?" He asked, sounding bored. Although he sounded calm on the outside, he was worried. Here he was, naked, in front of this girl who should have died or been disposed of long ago!

"I'm leaving," Kagome informed him. She cocked her head to one side. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Sesshomaru replied, "That is none of you business. Go."

Kagome turned to go, but slipped on a puddle of water. "Ahh!"

Sesshomaru looked on as Kagome stood up, angrily muttering about water hazards. She moaned when she noticed the back of her shirt and skirt was completely soaked.

His face showed concern for the briefest moment before returning to its boredom.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked, his voice softening slightly.

Kagome grumbled, "Why do you want me to leave so soon?"

He didn't think when he said it. "Because I don't want you anywhere near me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. So that's the way it was. "Well, I hate you! You're a jerk! All you do is order or kill everyone in sight, without a single thought of what they might think!"

"I do think about them," Sesshomaru said, so quietly the words were drowned out by Kagome stomping her foot on the ground.

"Haven't you ever thought about me? I have a family I want to go home to, and you had no business taking me here!" Kagome shouted. _'Not that I mind so much anymore. But he still annoys me a lot!'_

"You would rather have died? I remember you saying you wanted to," Sesshomaru shot back, his patience growing thin. _'She can be the most irritating person in the world when she's like this.'_

"Not anymore," she blushed. If he knew what she was thinking…

"Enjoy your fantasies of being loved by this Sesshomaru, for they are not true," Sesshomaru regretted his words, but he could not fall in love with her, even the idea was absurd.

"I never thought that way! It's probably you who's wondering if I'll ever return your love!" With that final retort, Kagome spun on her heel and walked out. _'What luck I have. I have to go and see him, and on top of that, he can read my mind!' _Her thoughts flashed to a depressive image of him standing there…without clothes…

She quickly started to think of something else. _'Now, where am I? ... Although he did look kind of se-'_

She stopped. 'No, no, don't think like that!'

Kagome managed to make it back to her room without any more bad thoughts about Sesshomaru. She sat down on her futon, noticing that it had been recently cleaned.

_'I wonder where Hatsue is…_' Kagome wondered idly.

A moment later, Hatsue walked in, glaring at Kagome. "Lady, where were you? I was looking for you! And you're not supposed to be wandering about."

"I was at the hot springs?" Kagome said, cringing. _'Now I've done it.'_

"Lady! Every room here is off-limits except this one." Hatsue reprimanded. "Was there any one else in there?"

Kagome, for once in her stupid, deceptive life told the truth for once. "Sesshomaru was in there," she said evenly.

Hatsue gasped. "That's…. that's… horrible! Why was he there?"

Obviously, her mind couldn't have picked what WASN'T the worst time to turn saintly on her. "Relaxing, I guess," Kagome said, vaguely. "Isn't that was hot springs are for?"

"Was he in one?" Hatsue asked, somewhat eagerly. "Did you see him…?"

"Yes," Kagome said, blushing. "I didn't mean to, though! I thought he was a servant and threw a statue at him." She laughed at the expression on Hatsue's face.

"Really?" Hatsue seemed horrified and pleased at the same time. "You threw a large projectile at him?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes. It was interesting, certainly."

--

Sesshomaru watched Kagome stomp out of the room. He mentally sighed.

As he got up, the water slid off his body and back into the hot spring. He put his only slightly damp clothing on, and walked out, following the wet footprints of Kagome for a while before turning to his own quarters.

Once inside, he sat down, thinking deeply. It was time to get his thoughts turned around for the better. This meant that there would be no more Kagome occupying his thoughts.

Night fell, and the room was blanketed in darkness. Sesshomaru's sharp eyes easily penetrated through the black as he lay down on his futon and fell in to a troubled sleep.

--

_She spun around him, falling over and landing in a heap a few feet away, laughing breathlessly. She smiled up at him toothily; her baby teeth had started to fall out. She got up and began to twirl again, still laughing. He felt a smile on his own face, and he started to chuckle along with her._

_They were dancing a ridiculous dance, jumping and spinning on the soft spring grass. She was singing, in her high, young voice, a little out of tune, but sweet. Some song he couldn't identify wrapped around him, and he hummed and added to the noise. _

_Then she was dead at his feet, frowning at him. A burning stake through her heart, rising five feet into the air, protruded from her body. He fell to his knees, and sobbed, holding her close. She was cursing him, somehow._

_She was upright, walking towards him. An eerie grin flickered on her face, the stake still in her. She had grown claws, and sprung at him, pinning him down beneath her. She lowered her head and kissed him, and blood filled his mouth. He spat it out, and she talked to him; words he had never heard her say before._

_"You didn't help me. You bastard, you sick, twisted bastard, I loved you, and you didn't save me. I'm dead, you're poor little bitch is dead, are you happy now?" She leered at him, and pulled the stake out of her own heart and plunged it in his._

_She was sobbing over his body. He watched as she lifted his corpse with relative ease, and dropping it again, crying for him and herself. She stroked his hair, jerking a few strands out and tying them into a braid, which she then tucked into her kimono. She was talking again. He strained to hear her, his normally excellent hearing impaired._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'll come to you tomorrow, at dawn. Wait for me, my love."_

_His vision was crisscrossed with black, and all went dark._

--

Someone was knocking on the shoji. Sesshomaru grumbled, and ignored it, until it became so incessant that he stood up, irritated, to see who would need him so badly.

No one was there. He lay back down, annoyed. He had almost fallen asleep when the knocking started again.

He didn't move. The sound continued. Then a voice behind him said, "It rude not to greet your guests."

He started, but noticed that there wasn't a single person in the vicinity. Besides, if there was, he would have known.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru! You know who I am, or you will know soon. Either way, stand and face me respectfully!" The voice sounded childish.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked gruffly, turning around. Still no one that he could see, smell, or, when he reached out in front of himself, touch. "Show yourself!"

"But I want to have fun, first," the voice pouted. "I've traveled a long way. Have it your way, then."

A shape began to materialize in front of him. It took the form of a young girl, some of her black hair pulled into a messy ponytail and her kimono travel-worn.

"It can't be," Sesshomaru said, awed. "Rin? Why are you here?"

"You blame me for wanting to see you. I want to be with you, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin smiled. There was a bouquet of flowers in her left hand. "I got these for you, before I died. I found them again! Isn't that great?"

"Rin… why are you here?" Sesshomaru was stunned, struggling not to show it.

"I told you! Are you deaf now that I've died?" Rin replied cheerfully, her voice holding a hint of sadness.

"No, why do you venture from the land of the dead to visit the living? It is forbidden," Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, her happy demeanor dropping. "I'm not staying forever!"

"For how long, then?" he asked quietly. 'It's not that I don't want you here.'

"Until you die! That'll be for another couple thousand years, won't it?" Rin thrust out the flowers. "Here. They won't wilt. I think," her forehead creased in thought. "No, they won't! They'll be a symbol of us being together forever!"

"You cannot stay here." Sesshomaru ordered, his heart wrenching when he remembered the day she had died, and now seeing her before him. It seemed so impossible, yet it was true. Too good to last for long, no matter how much he wanted her to stay.

Rin frowned. "But I want to!" She whined. She placed the flowers on the ground, then went to Sesshomaru and hugged him gently. "I want to be with you."

Her head pressed into his stomach, and her voice became a muffled sob. "When I died, I thought I would never see you again. I'm not happy being dead. I want to be alive again," she cried. "It wasn't Jaken's fault. He thought I was a demon." She looked up at him. "I was playing with him, but he didn't know it. I was hiding from him."

Sesshomaru hesitantly started to hug her back, but forced himself not to. "Rin, you have to go." He sounded sad. "If you could stay here…. with me… I would be…. happy, but…."

"I can," Rin said, her emotion changing back to a subdued happiness. "I don't think anyone will realize I'm gone. There are a lot of people there. Not too many trying to go back to the living, though." She looked mischievous. "I snuck out a couple of nights ago. Have any strange dreams lately?"

"You caused that dream last night? You were dead, and so was I…." Sesshomaru stopped. He remembered the dream all too well, Rin with a burning stake through her heart…

"I said to wait for me."

"Go away."

Rin glared at him. "You don't want me? I came all the way here. I thought I had

learned something in death. I did, but maybe it's not enough for you." The last statement

was almost a question. She doubted his loyalty to her.

But where did his loyalties lie? With her- beautiful and wild, yet slightly

repulsive at the same time- or with Kagome, who, he had to admit, was growing on

him. _'I can't choose today.'_

"I'll think about it. This is a serious matter, not to be taken lightly," Sesshomaru

glanced at her, and turned away. "Leave me now."

"How about I go scare Kagome? That would be fun!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru

protested.

"No! Don't!" But she was gone. He sighed. Then he heard her voice.

"One last- ah, point- no one will be able to see me, or anything I've given you-

unless I directly talk to them. That means that if anyone was listening in right now, they

would have thought you were crazy. Bye!"

Sesshomaru didn't look to see if she had gone.

--

Kagome sipped her tea quietly, trying not to slurp. When Hatsue had flitted off

yet again, she found herself alone- again. Not that she minded.

_'Why does Hatsue always have to go somewhere? She's never around for more_

_than five minutes,'_ Kagome wondered. She had given Kagome tea and rushed off. _'Where did the tea come from?'_

Anyway, here she was alone, and not about to sneak around again. _'I've had _

_enough of wandering aimlessly through the castle.' _

The minutes ticked by, and the silence almost became unbearable. Kagome shut

it out, and waited for something to happen.

Something did.

"Hello, Kagome," a voice said, right in her ear.

Kagome yelped, and turned around to see a ghost. Her eyes went wide, and she

almost fainted at the sight. "Wh-who are you?" she asked fearfully.

The ghost laughed merrily. "I'm Rin." Seeing Kagome's look, she added, "Yes,

I'm dead, and I just came from visiting with my Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome blinked. "Then why are you here if you're a ghost?" _'And when did _

_Sesshomaru become yours?'_

"I'm here because I want to be with Lord Sesshomaru! And I will be, forever," Rin proclaimed, angrily.

Kagome bristled. "Sesshomaru isn't some plaything you can say is yours. Besides, you're dead; you're not supposed to be here."

Rin leaned closer to Kagome, who could smell the scent of death cloaking her. "I know more than you'll ever know alive," Rin hissed. "Death changes a person."

Kagome turned her head away. "I thought you would be at least a little like the Rin Sesshomaru cared for. It seems you aren't."

"He loves me." Rin spoke with such certainty that Kagome openly stared at her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, swallowing nervously.

Rin sneered. "By disposing of you."

--

A/N: Well, we finally got some Sess/Kag action, but ::sob:: they're both so stubborn! They just argue and argue! I shouldn't be complaining, though, because I'm the one who wrote it, oh well.

And Rin is back with a vengeance! Yippee! I was kinda starting to miss her. What will she do next?! ::fake gasp:: I don't know!

Innocent will either be updated early or on the usual Saturday. I'll try not to be late again!

Please review.


	10. Wasted Attention

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: That's the point: for everyone to hate Rin and not me. But everyone can do both if they want. Now THAT'S out of my control. Heh heh.

Banana Rum: I know you hated that chapter just as much as I did. Maybe I'll rewrite it someday.

Lady Madoriko: Actually, it's surprisingly easy to make Rin evil. She's much easier to write than say, Sesshomaru. :grumble:

moonstar moto: A lot of people think I'm evil. Well, Rin was doomed from the first time she appeared in this fanfic, wasn't she? Someone flamed me about that. My first flame!

AniNagfreak: Kagome… burned again? I'm confused. Do you mean Rin?

Also, thanks to inlovewithsesshomaru, Amanda, Inudemoness89, sheenachi, lyn, Cherry Dragon, and Alexis Barnes!

A/N: Wow, my longest chapter ever! This took all week to write. I'm really slow at writing…. Well, anyway, for more good news… ROMANCE! Finally, we have Sess/Kag fluff! Yay!

Disclaimer: You can tell I don't own Inuyasha because of the ooc-ness of all the characters. Although I did abduct the real Sesshomaru and replaced him with another, more romantic one, who would actually like Kagome.

Beta Read by Banana Rum/ Kalliel

Warning: This story contradicts itself. Pay no attention!

-

Chapter 10: Wasted Attention

Kagome backed into a corner. Rin was staring at her, murderously, and talking.

"Too long have I waited for Sesshomaru to love me," she snarled. "But he never did. And when that fool Jaken killed me, I had to wait even longer to be here, only to find you. You will not steal him from me."

Kagome gulped, and tried to sound as brave as a warrior entering his first battle. "I'm not going to steal Sesshomaru away from you, Rin. He brought me here. Shouldn't you be talking to him?"

Rin lunged forward, like a cat pouncing on an unsuspecting bird. "I did! And he said he couldn't decide yet!" Her hands moved towards Kagome's neck. "That means I have to get you out of the way!"

Kagome whipped her hands up to shield herself from Rin's onslaught, unable to think of what else she could do. "This isn't the way to get anything accomplished! Rin, stop, please!"

Rin growled at her. "I'm different. I'll say it again: I've changed. I won't hesitate to kill you!" She punched Kagome in the stomach, who fell down, winded. She attempted to inhale, spitting out a thick gob saliva that had formed in her throat, drawing air with a shuddering gasp, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She caught her breath just in time to deflect a blow from another punch. Rin looked crazy, and Kagome knew she had to try and end this as soon as possible or Rin would kill her.

Kagome aimed a low kick at Rin's knees, but she jumped, gracefully, and landed, at the same time kicking at Kagome.

Kagome panted, "Rin, stop! I'm not trying to steal Sesshomaru from you!"

Rin threw herself down on top of Kagome, and managed to get her hands around the other girl's neck. "Maybe not, but he wants you," she said menacingly, an angry glint piercing through chestnut eyes Kagome could only remember before holding an innocent sparkle. Idly, Kagome wondered what Kikyo had been like before she had returned to life once more. But then again, it didn't matter anymore, did it? Kagome smiled dazedly up at Rin, vision swimming and spinning with lack of air. "Your life ends today."

Hearing those words, Kagome jerked herself out of her listless reverie and panicked. _'I…can't breathe!' _she thought, frantically clawing at Rin. _'I can't die now!'_

She thrashed as much as she could, hoping that Rin would release her. Throwing her legs about as would a pinned lioness, she wrenched herself free, gasping for air, clutching her throat protectively.

Rin glared, and smirked. "You thought that was the end? I have plenty more methods of murdering you." She reached into her kosode and pulled out a dagger. It looked to be about six inches long, with a polished handle and a perfectly balanced steel blade.

"This is the perfect weapon for killing. Do you know why?" Rin asked rhetorically. Caressing the blade lovingly, she answered her own question. "It's small, and sharp. I could slash you to pieces in five minutes. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Where did you get this?" Kagome asked, her voice sounding amazingly calm in contrast to her thoughts, which were screaming at her to get out and do something. "I can't imagine Sesshomaru giving you this."

"He doesn't even know it exists. I found it a week ago, somewhere in death," Rin replied, smiling, entranced by the glittering sheen of the metal as she turned it in the light, casting iridescent rainbows dancing across the walls with a playfulness Kagome and Rin both knew was not in Rin's heart any longer. "You'll be my first real victim. After all, you can't kill someone already dead. Not that I haven't tried," she frowned, thoughtfully. "When you try to hurt a dead person, the weapon just goes right through them. Very disappointing."

Kagome stared. _'Rin, what's happened to you? You can't be this cruel, even though you're dead.'_

"Enough talk." Rin abruptly pointed the tip at Kagome. "I shouldn't be talking to a dead woman." She giggled, a young child's carefree laugh horribly distorted by cruel undertones of harsh retribution. "That's irony for you there, considering I'm dead."

Kagome sighed. "If you're going to kill me," she said, hoping she sounded brave, "would you hurry up?" _'Maybe I'll be able to survive this!'_

"My pleasure." Rin lunged, the dagger aimed on Kagome's heart, forgetting its true use she had mentioned earlier in her eagerness.

Kagome dodged just barely enough so that she kept her life for a few scant more seconds but the dagger still ripped through flesh, tearing her left arm. She cried out, and pressed her hand to her arm to stop the flow of blood.

Rin giggled. "Blood is so beautiful, isn't it? I want to see more!" she came at Kagome again, who bit back screams of pain as she avoided the weapon. Her vision was going hazy, and she knew she would faint from blood loss soon if she didn't do anything.

She felt the dagger dig into her leg, grinding through gristle and muscle as it pierced just above her knee, and she yelped. With her last conscious moments, she saw Rin standing above her, dagger poised, its tip drenched and ripping with bright red arterial blood.

'_My blood…'_ thought Kagome, blearily, and collapsed on the floor, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Rin swung the dagger down, and Kagome felt her natural priestess abilities well up from the depths of her soul she was sure she would never reach on her own and collaborate with her burning desire to see the next day and form a light-purple barrier around her, so that the dagger bounced off and fell out of Rin's hand.

"You're a priestess?" Rin scowled. Kagome weakly nodded her head smiling inwardly at her last victory.

Rin seemed to think for a couple of minutes before she silently made a decision. "I'll be back, Kagome. Then you will die."

She disappeared. Kagome winced at the pain she was feeling from her wounds.

'_I need to get help,'_ she thought. _'But I can't move at all. I'll have to wait for someone to come.'_

She lay on the floor, too tired to get up and move into a more comfortable position. _'I hope someone comes soon.'_

-

"I'm back!"

Sesshomaru whirled around, lacking the air of sophistication he usually disguised himself with and glared poisonously at Rin, who was now smiling peevishly at him.

"What did you do?" he asked, suspiciously, circling around her, keeping the distance a fair mark from her and broadening his aura to discourage her from attacking out rightly..

"Kagome and I talked," she said, sweetly. "But now I'm free. What do you want to do?"

"Rin, you cannot go on like this," Sesshomaru replied, staring at her sternly. "It is impossible for you to stay here."

Rin looked curious and angry at the same time. "Why not?" She sounded genuinely confused.

Sesshomaru snorted. "What do you think?"

"I don't see why I can't stay. There's nothing wrong with it," Rin retorted, her hands balling into fists.

"I grow displeased with your acts. You are nothing more than a ghost," Sesshomaru said calmly; sadly. _'She must leave. It is not proper for the dead to wander.'_

"I can haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't want me, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, then added, "Or Kagome."

Her words had the desired effect. Sesshomaru became nervous, she could tell that much from the suddenly rigid posture of his body. His breathing quickly slightly, only enough for someone to notice it if they had been watching carefully. _'Now I've got him in a position he can't back out of.'_

He refused to give into her threats. "You will go back, if I have to kill you myself. Rin, go." His mind froze at the thought of her going for the second time. It would be even more painful than when Jaken had killed her that summer afternoon-

"You wouldn't kill me, Sesshomaru," Rin said, breaking Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. "You love me."

She glided forward, and ended up less than an inch away. "You couldn't hurt me if you tried." She hugged him. "You can't."

He struggled for a moment, then, desperately, he raised his claws and brought them down on Rin's unprotected back.

"Too late." His claws sunk into his chest instead of hitting Rin, and he grimaced before pulling them out. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep, and it would heal in a couple of hours.

"See, even if you tried, you couldn't hit me," Rin grinned at him. "I didn't think you had the nerve to try."

"Rin, you are annoying me." He ignored her and sat down, facing his futon, away from Rin.

Her voice didn't lose any cheerfulness. "Come on, let's play." When he didn't respond, she repeated it. He continued ignoring her. "Come on!" she screamed, yanking a fistful of his hair.

He paid no attention to her. She flushed from anger, and started to pound on his back, still screaming and cursing. Sesshomaru was surprised at the language she knew.

"Shit, turn around! You can't just stop talking! We have things to do! Damn you! Talk! Do something!"

He turned around at a noise in the hall, looking right through her. She raged, "I hurt Kagome, that pathetic excuse for a human! Now will you-"

Sesshomaru focused in on her. "You hurt her?" His voice promised her her final demise. "If I find out that she's seriously hurt-"

"You'll what, Sesshomaru? Kill me again? You can't even hit me!" She mocked him. "What the hell is wrong with you? And if she's not dead by now, I'll kill her later!"

Sesshomaru growled, and, in less than a second, had Rin by her throat. "You deserve to die. Go and rot in hell, for all I care."

With that, he was gone. Rin chuckled.

"I'm not leaving now. I have someone to murder, and someone to force into loving me. I can't go now."

-

_'Kagome!'_ Sesshomaru went to her room as quickly as he dared. _'Don't be dead!'_

There. She was fine. Sitting against the far wall, holding a wound in her leg while blood trickled from one on her arm.

He skidded to a stop on front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"I-I think so," Kagome replied, her face betraying the true pain she felt. "The wounds aren't that serious."

"I think they are," he said, crouching down to get a better look. He examined the one in her arm, and sighed with relief. "This one should heal within a few days. Rin only scraped the surface."

Kagome wondered how he knew it was Rin, and why this injury hurt so much if it was so small. She complained, "It stings."

"I know." He ripped a strip of his sleeve, and wrapped it around the wound. He did the same with the one on her leg.

"Thanks," she said. Then, "Why are you here?"

He didn't answer right away. Then he said, "Rin told me she tried to kill you."

"She was with you?" Kagome gasped. "What was she doing there?"

"Arguing with me," Sesshomaru muttered, "about love."

"What!" Kagome rocked back on her heels. "Do you love her?"

"Why would you care?" Sesshomaru asked, evading the question. _'It would only hurt her. She doesn't need to know.'_

"Because I…." Kagome started. She changed her response in the middle of her sentence. "Because I was thinking about, um, Inuyasha and Kikyo?" Those last three words were hard to say. _'It still… hurts, to say their names, remember their hatred…'_

"Do you still love Inuyasha?"

Kagome glanced at the floor, and then turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. "I'm not sure. I feel sad, abandoned, lost, whenever I think of him. So I try not to," she said, feeling that Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if she talked to him about such personal matters. _'I know he won't tell anyone. Who does he have to talk to?' _

"Forget him. There will be other loves," Sesshomaru said wisely, sounding as if he knew from experience that these things would happen. In reality, he had no clue what to do with love. He avoided it at all costs, and, whenever someone expressed interest in him, turned away. _'I'm getting soft,' _he admonished himself.

But when Rin had come into his life, he had changed. At first she only intrigued him, when he revived her. Even then, he was being too nice for his taste. She had started to grow on him. He hadn't exactly loved her, but a father-daughter bond grew between them. And now she was a psycho ghost who wanted to kill the woman who was sitting in front of him!

'_I won't let her kill Kagome. I'll make her go back to hell,'_ he thought fiercely. _'Rin is behind me now. I have to concentrate on the present.'_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, worried, for he had closed up, and a far away look had crept into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

He looked at her, and then made the longest speech he had ever said. "Kagome, I don't love Rin. She must be put back to rest. She will come soon; I can feel it. I will send her back to hell!"

"I'll help you," Kagome vowed. "I might not be all that useful, but" she bit her lip, mind unable to avoid the painful memories she tried to keep away. '_Inuyasha, I'm not useless! I'll prove it!' _"But I can still-"

"No. You will stay here," Sesshomaru said. "You won't be needed."

"You don't understand," Kagome said, frustrated. "You can't just kill her with swords and claws!"

Sesshomaru wasn't listening. He stood up, and turned to walk out.

"Wait!" Kagome got up too, and took a hold of his clothing to prevent him from leaving. "Stop, Sesshomaru!"

He frowned, and spoke with a harsher tone than he meant. "Let go and let me do what I have to do."

But she wouldn't listen to him. She argued, "Let me come too!" _'I won't let him do this by himself. I can't.' _Although she couldn't say why she had to, she felt that she would eventually be needed.

"I can- and will- do this alone," he growled, yanking his garments away. "Stay here."

"No!" Kagome walked after him, and he didn't protest. Servants stared curiously at them, and rumors were passed from mouth to ear, loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. He ignored it.

When they entered Sesshomaru's room, he immediately glared at Kagome. "Why are you still here? I told you to stay."

"I don't want to be alone! Besides," Kagome said, sneakily, "Rin could come and finish me off while you're sitting here and waiting for her."

He shut up, and they both waited for Rin.

-

Rin watched Kagome and Sesshomaru leave the room. 'More like Kagome following like a sick bitch,' she thought, not moving to stop them. She observed as Sesshomaru tried to pry Kagome's vise-like grip from his clothing, without success.

"Come on, come on, just say some damn taunt or something and hurt her feelings," she murmured. "Say something to show me you hate her."

It didn't happen. Rin punched the wall in frustration as they walked out. "Shit!" she yelled, the wall cracking ever so slightly under the pressure, as Rin hit it again. "Fuck, they're idiots!"

She stalked out of Kagome's room, following the faint scent of Sesshomaru. There were so many servants walking around that a trail didn't stay fresh for long.

She accidentally bumped into one of them, and, being invisible, didn't bother to try and help his confusion. She ran into another, later on, and picked up whatever it was he had been carrying and threw it over her shoulder.

"You damn demons! Can't do anything right!" Rin screamed at no one in particular. She rolled her eyes at their bemused expressions, and continued on.

She listened to Kagome and Sesshomaru talk quietly when she arrived, and it fueled her anger. _'They don't deserve each other. Kagome needs to die. Sesshomaru will be mine!'_

But then she remembered him defending Kagome, the whore who had- in Rin's mind- stolen HER Sesshomaru. He didn't deny it- not that she had asked him. 'But still, he has forsaken me in hell. He will die at my hand as well!' Rin vowed. _'And now would be a perfect time to dispose of them both.'_

-

The silence was ominous, in Kagome's opinion. _'We're acting like we're waiting for death to come. That was an extremely bad pun. I need to be doing something. I'm nervous.'_

"So, uh, Sesshomaru…" Kagome started, stopping when he sent her a look that plainly said, _'Talk and you die.'_

Kagome decided to not heed that 'statement' and bravely plowed on. "So, what are we going to do about Rin…?"

"Silence." Sesshomaru said, somewhat wearily. "We're going to kill her. And don't say that name to me."

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. "But I thought you liked her-"

"That's enough!" Sesshomaru ordered. "We're going to sit here, and when Rin comes, I'll kill her. All you do is watch. Understand?"

"Yes. But how can you just do that to Rin?" Kagome asked. _'How will he be able to hurt her at all? She loves him, and I thought he loved her. I must be harder than it looks.'_

"She's here," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

Rin came in, a vengeful smile on her face. "Ready to see what death is like?" she questioned. "You'll find out very soon."

Sesshomaru moved to grasp Tokijin, but thought better of using it in such an enclosed area, and stopped. He lunged forward, attempting to strike Rin through the heart with his claws instead.

"Too slow!" Rin giggled nastily. She flicked her knife carelessly, and slashed at Sesshomaru's unprotected back, where his armor broke and splintered on the floor. The dagger emerged soaked to the handle in blood, and Kagome could see that it had reached to his spine; she could see bone. She gagged.

"You…" Sesshomaru growled. "You're just toying with me. The aura you have stolen from hell itself is much too potent for paltry games such as those which you have displayed."

"So what if it is? You didn't specify any rules beforehand about how we should be fighting," Rin said. "I can do whatever I want. Unless you want to play with wooden swords?"

She pivoted to avoid his next attack, and drove her sword deep into his arm. It continued to rip through flesh and muscle, and he ended up with a wound from his shoulder to wrist. He gave no sign of pain, aside from a low hiss, audible only to himself.

"I'm better than you are. Face it, even if you employed your little bitch over there to help you, I'll still kill you. Give up," she smirked, and licked the blood off the blade almost daintily, as would a princess if she were given the New Year's sake saucer. "Blood and revenge go so well together, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru growled at her, and spoke. "Rin, you should be the one begging for mercy. You will die by my hands." He faked to the left, and then hit Rin, who was unprepared for the surprise attack.

Rin fell back, blood spurting from a wound on her side. She got up, holding it. "It'll take more than that, Sesshomaru."

Kagome, meanwhile, had been watching the battle with increasing apprehension. Sesshomaru turned to look at her briefly. '_Is it my imagination, or do I see desperation in his eyes? It must be; he wouldn't show it even if he was.'_

Rin also looked at her, and Kagome knew that she would be attacked next, and, if she didn't do something soon, would fall prey to grotesque and fatal wounds. She stood, and prepared herself, taking a deep breath to calm her racing thoughts.

Rin came at her quickly, and Kagome winced, sure she would open her eyes to see death.

After a minute, she did, and gasped. Rin was backing away from Sesshomaru, who had protected Kagome from the blow. Kagome leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

Rin had slashed multiple times, and Sesshomaru ended up with many deep cuts. Dark red, almost black blood was seeping out of them. One wound was too close to his heart for Kagome's comfort.

"Look what you've done!" Kagome cried, and frantically tried to stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru made no comment, but glared at both girls, one of whom was sobbing, and the other who looked shocked.

"I've done it. I've killed him," she whispered, failing to notice that Sesshomaru was upright and breathing. "Finally. One down. One to go." She glanced up, and gaped. There was a crazy look in her eyes. _'I failed.'_

"Sesshomaru. Answer me!" Kagome sobbed. "We have to go and kill Rin….. Now…. I'll kill her…."

"I'm fine, wench," Sesshomaru said, brushing off her attempts to help him. "You go back and let me do this. Go."

"You saved me… why?" Kagome turned her tear-stained face towards him. "I thought you hated me…."

"Make your own conclusions. We don't have time for this now." He straightened, then groaned softly, and sank into a half sitting position. _'Damn, after one little wound, I'm already down. Pathetic, pathetic. If this gets out-'_

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, crouching down. "You're hurt, just stay there. I can do this. I can," she reassured him. He looked at her as if she were crazy. _'Which I probably am,' _Kagome thought.

Kagome rose, and faced Rin. _'I can do this,'_ she told herself. _'But how?'_ Rin was already coming at her. She needed a plan. Fast.

She dodged, barely._ 'Rin must be moving slower if I'm able to dodge. Why?'_ She noticed that Rin's face was twisting a little in pain, and that her side wound had grown. _'I'll have to use this to my advantage!'_

She grabbed Tokijin from Sesshomaru's side, surprising him. She tried to lift it, but failed. _'This is heavy!'_

With determination, she held the sword out in front of her_. 'It's taking all my strength… I hope this'll work…'_ Kagome's arms were shaking from effort.

Rin ran forward, and Kagome swung Tokijin at her, and missed. "No," she said. "I couldn't do it."

Rin laughed. "You shitty excuse for a human. You can't kill me!"

Kagome didn't listen. _'I need a weapon,' _she thought, sweeping the room with a glance. _'Anything…'_

There was nothing. Kagome braced herself for her final stand. _'I'll die honorably,'_ she vowed.

Rin charged, and Kagome felt the tip of the dagger bury itself in her upraised arm before Rin yelled, there was a bright flash of energy, and then… nothing.

Kagome peeked out, and, lowered her arms when she saw Rin gone. "Wh-where did R-Rin go?" she stuttered.

"You're a priestess, aren't you," Sesshomaru stated flatly. "You energy destroyed her."

"How did that happed?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

He shrugged, and grimaced. '_My wound needs tending to. I'll do it myself.'_

"Oh! Do you need help?" Kagome questioned anxiously.

"No." He turned away, and the reality of Rin's death sank it. _'She's gone, and Kagome was the one who killed her. How could she do that? I told her I was supposed to…. And now Rin is gone forever.'_

"Should I go get bandages?" Kagome stood, and rushed out of the room, determined to find suitable bandages without raising any questions from the servants.

Sesshomaru sagged against the wall. "Stupid," he murmured. "I don't need help, and you killed Rin…" A bitterness rose inside him. _'Now that she's gone I have no one to turn to. Kagome shouldn't have gotten involved. She didn't even know half of what was going on.' _

The blood from his wound had been trickling nonstop the whole time. _'I'm losing too much blood,' _Sesshomaru thought hazily_. 'But I will allow no one to see me like this. Except Kagome.' _

He used the wall for support, and rose to his feet unsteadily. The room spun, once, and he berated himself for being so careless. He cautiously leaned back from the wall, and managed to stay standing without help.

When Kagome came back, a roll of gauze in her hands, she almost dropped it in surprise when she saw Sesshomaru. "You shouldn't be standing," she said, rushing over. "Sit down and I'll help you."

"No." Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. "I'm fine." He walked away, as if to prove it.

"If you don't let me help you," Kagome threatened, "I'll force you to."

"You are the most annoying human I've ever dealt with," Sesshomaru replied. He angrily glanced at Kagome, before sitting down against the wall, not showing the pain he felt.

"At least I'm not dead," Kagome said briskly, also going down, and unwinding the bandages.

_'What does she mean by that?'_ "I never said you could help me." He scooted away. "I was merely sitting down."

Kagome felt like slapping him. _'He's too stubborn! Why won't he let me help him?'_

-

A/N: This chapter was going to be longer, but finally I was just saying, "I can't write anymore! I can't!" But don't worry; I have lots of fluff planned in the upcoming chapters… Kukuku.

Guess what? This is my longest chapter ever! (For those who didn't read my bio.) It's ten pages long (just barely!) and over 4,000 words! Yay!

Please review.


	11. Sorry?

Kagome and Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Rin and Jaken and Kaede and Kikyo and Kohaku and Naraku and Kagura and Kanna and Shippo and Kirara and Myouga and Kouga all died and the world rejoiced.

Thus ended the messed up romance between two people who never should have met, much less fallen in love, and the end of some very grateful people, who all hated the author for messing up their lives so much.

The End

Ha. Sadistic joke.

Banana Rum: Melon-chan no baka. Sake wo nomimasu!

Animeboytoykoi: Another new reviewer! I'm glad you didn't think Rin was too… different, shall we say. I had lots of fun writing about her like that. Hee hee.

Hiei's.punk.rocker.girl: Yay! My favorite reviewer! You know, I was going to combine chapters 10 and 11 into one long story, but, writing practically all of it on Friday night (I'm a big procrastinator) I decided to separate them. Then chapter 10 didn't come until Sunday, because Kalliel was busy… oh well.

moonstar: Don't worry; there'll be lots of fluff here! But it's really bad, because I've never written fluff before!

And thanks to all my other reviewers!

A/N: Stupid me… I got pneumonia…. It sucked like hell. And then I had to catch up on schoolwork… and that took a long time… Bleh. So, sorry.

Warning: Extreme fluff!

Another Warning: Extreme ooc-ness!

Add this with one very depressed author… and you get a piece of shit called chapter 11.

> > >

Chapter 11: Sorry?

'_Stupid jerk,'_ Kagome fumed. "Can I at least dress your wounds? They'll become infected if they're not treated."

"I'm fine," Sesshomaru said, looking away, in a tone that spoke volumes of how he was feeling towards her right now. "I told you to leave."

"You're so used to getting your way, aren't you? You just can't accept the fact that someday, someone is going to ignore you," Kagome retorted, somewhat angrily. "Won't you grow up?"

Sesshomaru ignored her, even when he saw traces of tears sliding down her cheeks. Against his better judgment, he spoke. She had no right to speak to him this way! "I do _not_ need to 'grow up.' I am the Lord of the Western Lands, or have you forgotten that? If anyone needs to 'grow up,' it's you!"

She looked at him, tears now sliding freely down her face. "Well, excuse me, _Lord _Sesshomaru, but may I remind you that I didn't come here on my own? None of this is my fault. And you're the worst lord I've ever seen." She looked ready to run away.

"And how many lords have you seen? Judging from your rude behavior, not many," he countered, pressing the issue even though he was beginning to feel… guilty?

"Does it matter?" Kagome saw the emotion flicker in his eyes, and took advantage of it. "No one deserves to be treated like this!" Her tears dripped off her face, and fell on the floor. More followed. "I'm sorry about Rin. I'm sorry I ever came into your life. I don't want to be here. Don't you see that?" _'That not completely true,' _she thought. _'You do want to be with him, but sometimes he's the worse person in the world!'_

"You could leave. If you don't want to be here, then why not walk away and get yourself killed? It's a way out," Sesshomaru suggested, trying to sound as if he didn't care about her in any way. He succeeded- partially.

"Maybe I don't because I still have hope, which you're quickly diminishing," Kagome snapped, sadness turning to anger. "I would return home, but you won't let me! I kill Rin, Inuyasha betrays me, and all you do is ridicule me!"

"Then leave! Just go! No one wants you here! I don't care about your 'hope'! No one wants to hear your whining! You haven't learned anything! You don't know!" Sesshomaru finally let his temper get the better of him_. 'She doesn't know… what it feels like to lose… someone you love…forever…'_

Kagome sighed deeply. "I don't know. Can't you forgive me for being so… so…"

"So what? You could have made your life different. You had a thousand chances. Learn when to choose your path wisely," Sesshomaru lectured, then realized what he was doing. He was talking freely to a human girl! He hadn't even done that with Rin. _'I must stop. But I can't seem to…'_

"Sesshomaru." She sounded so sad! "How do I do that?" She sat down next to him, as if she was preparing for a long story.

"You expect me to talk to you?" Sesshomaru asked, incredulous. "Why should I tell you?"

Kagome yawned. "You just were talking to me. More than usual." She yawned again. 'I'm tired.'

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, who was leaning against him, sleepily blinking. "Don't fall asleep on me!" he growled.

She jerked up, and blushed furiously. "Sorry." Her blush deepened. "Should I leave?"

Sesshomaru ignored her. She cocked her head, like an expectant puppy. "Hello?" He continued his sudden silence.

Kagome scooted in front of him, and noticed that he looked paler than usual. _'Is that because of… blood loss?' _She noticed that a puddle of blood was steadily growing larger. "Sesshomaru, I'm going to bandage your wounds, whether you like it or not," Kagome said, firmly.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." Was it Kagome's imagination, or did he sound worse, too? "I don't need bandages. Those are for humans."

"Well, you're going to use them." Kagome hen learned of a new, embarrassing problem. 'I have to take his shirt off, don't I?'

"Can you, um, take your clothes off?" she asked. _'That sounded so wrong! I'm sounding like I want to see him naked or something….'_

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his point. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. And if you're not going to do it, then I will." She waited for some sign of rejection, but all she got was an exasperated snort. "Good." She carefully removed his shirt, and started to feel slightly sick at the sight of so much blood.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, receiving a nod. She reached and unrolled the bandages, and began to work silently.

Her hands moved surely through the process, having done the same for Inuyasha more than a few times. But now she was more painfully aware of the man in front of her.

When she was finished, she pushed a stray lock of hair back over her shoulder, and inspected her work. Sesshomaru's chest was covered in bandages. "Better?"

"Hmph." Sesshomaru turned away, and Kagome's spirits crashed down.

"Are you still mad at me…. About Rin?" she asked timidly. _'I still feel awful about that. I actually killedd her; I didn't mean to! It just happened…'_

"No. She would have been killed anyway." Sesshomaru said, sounding bored out of his mind. "It's over now."

Kagome could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. _'Well, that's understandable. Inuyasha never wants to talk about Kikyo, either.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru," a servant said urgently from outside, skidding slightly as a result of stopping so abruptly. "Someone is outside- your half-brother, I believe. And he wants you to come out and fight."

> > >

"Sesshomaru, what the hell did you do with Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice rang out as soon as he saw his brother.

Kagome, coming up from behind Sesshomaru, saw Sango and Miroku first, and resisted the urge to run up to them and fling her arms around them. She hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever…

They had seen her too. "Kagome!" they cried happily. She smiled at them, and then turned to look at Inuyasha.

He took a long look at her, an unreadable expression on his face, and then turned back to Sesshomaru. "Bastard, we're here to take Kagome back!"

"Just try." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and pointed it at Inuyasha.

'He's defending me?' Kagome wisely took a few steps back from the two brothers, who now both had their weapons out.

Inuyasha sprang at Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga raised. Sesshomaru dodged, and sliced downwards with Tokijin, missing Inuyasha by inches.

Inuyasha looked ready to spring again, but stopped. Kagome and the others looked over to Sesshomaru. Kagome remembered Rin. _'Oh no! He's hurt, isn't he! How will he fight?'_

"Why don't you fight back?" Inuyasha asked, half angry and half confused.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He had been slightly hunched over, and any random bystander would guess (correctly that he was wounded. This seemed to surprise Inuyasha the most.

"How were you hurt, Sesshomaru?"

"Why would you care?" Sesshomaru moved closer to Kagome. Inuyasha took this as a sign of defense.

"Why the hell are you defending her, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha hissed, landing to Kagome's right. "Why do you care at all?"

"Why do _you_ defend her?" Sesshomaru shot back. He was directly in front of Kagome, albeit a couple meters away.

Inuyasha growled at him. "Shut up."

Meanwhile, Kagome was having a happy reunion with her friends. "I'm so glad to see you again," she told Sango and Miroku.

"So am I," Sango said, tears in her eyes. "We thought we'd never see you again."

"Inuyasha was reluctant to come and get you," Miroku confided in her. "We came along just in case he decided he wasn't going to."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled, no bothering to look their way. "What makes you think I would have left her here with this fucking demon?"

"Better than being with a hanyou idiotic enough to choose the dead over the living," Sesshomaru muttered, only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Why is everyone against me?" Inuyasha wondered, angrily.

Everyone paused to glare at him.

Sango turned back to face Kagome. "Are you ready to come back with us?" she asked.

"I-I guess," Kagome said uncertainly. She looked over to Sesshomaru, who currently had Inuyasha fighting for his life. "I don't… know."

"Not know?" her friends chorused. "Why not?" They looked at Kagome as if she were crazy. Which she probably was.

"I don't know," Kagome repeated, tears of frustration springing o her eyes. She really didn't know. On one hand, she was thrilled to see her friends… but she couldn't just leave Sesshomaru.

Or could she? Glancing at him, she had the feeling that he wouldn't care if she just left.

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome jerked back at the sound of Miroku's quiet voice. She looked into his eyes. _He knew._

"We should watch the fight. Inuyasha might get himself killed," he suggested.

Inuyasha was now panting, Tetsusaiga's tip resting on the ground. Sesshomaru looked ready to continue the fight.

"Tired already? Pathetic," he said, "Father would be ashamed."

Inuyasha picked up his sword. "I'm not giving up yet." He rushed at Sesshomaru.

"Stop, Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice was lost in the din of the swordfight. Both brothers were struggling to throw the other off their swords, their weapons quivering with the force.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed again. "Stop! Sesshomaru!"

They drew apart, and looked expectantly at Kagome, who ran out to them, Sango and Miroku close behind.

"Please don't fight. I don't want either of you to get hurt," Kagome pleaded. Despite the mixed feelings she had with Inuyasha, she still cared for him.

Sango pulled her back. "Kagome, don't interfere with their fight. They're fighting for you, and you can't stop it."

They had both started fighting again, and Kagome knew that Sango was right. She hated the thought of people fighting over her, but, it did have a romantic advantage.

Watching Inuyasha take a blow from Sesshomaru, though, she wanted more than ever for it to stop. She hoped it would end soon. But who would be the victor?

> > >

A/N: This is the worst, most fucked up chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry. I'm totally depressed for no reason at all, for forgive me for being…. a lame excuse for a human being. Bleh. Although my reviews sound happy… they were written back before I got sick…. So…. Whatever…. I'll just shut up now.

Please review this sad, lame, pathetic excuse for a story…


End file.
